L'étrangère
by Scyria
Summary: Cela fait trois ans que les Seeds ont vaincu Ultimecia. Pendant une nouvelle mission, Zell Dincht sauve une jeune femme, pieds et poings liés, seule survivante d'une prise d'otage. Étrangement, elle ne parle pas sa langue...
1. Prélude

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seul le personnage de Lyn m'appartient.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Prélude

Beaucoup de scientifiques travaillent d'arrache pied nuit et jour pour expliquer notre histoire, pour inventer notre futur, ou encore pour trouver des explications scientifiques à des phénomènes. Ils inventent, analysent, exploitent, pronostiquent, spéculent sur le monde qui nous entoure. Chaque jour, ils découvrent et finalisent de nouvelles choses.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, je crois qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu prévoir ou même comprendre ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Après tout, j'étais une fille sans soucis, sans problème. Je vivais ma vie au jour le jour. J'étais très loin de me douter que ma vie allait changer brusquement.

J'allais vivre des choses abracadabrantes, extraordinaires. J'allais enfin sortir de ce monde sans couleur dans lequel je m'ennuyais tant.

Quelqu'un m'avait ouvert une porte menant à la liberté. Ce jour-là, je pense que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde.

J'ai avancé droit vers ce nouveau chemin qui s'offrait à moi.

Et croyez-moi, je ne l'ai jamais regretté.


	2. Chapitre Un : La prisonnière

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seul le personnage de Lyn m'appartient.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Un

La prisonnière

Les néons du long couloir grésillèrent un instant, au-dessus de sa tête. L'air était lourd, et un instant, il se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Des soldats d'Esthar passèrent à ses côtés, se ruant vers la porte d'acier qui condamnait le couloir. L'officier du petit groupe posa le plus rapidement possible un petit cube étrange sur l'acier, puis le groupe s'écarta. Le gradé se retourna vers le jeune Seed, attendant de lui un ordre qui enclencherait inévitablement des évènements qui les dépasseraient tous.

Il était habitué à ce genre de situation pourtant. Il en avait vécu, des aventures. Il avait même combattu la sorcière qui avait tenté de plongé ce monde dans le désordre le plus chaotique qu'il était. Trois ans s'étaient déroulés, déjà. Il avait grandi, muri. L'enfant excité et insouciant était devenu plus calme, plus réfléchi.

Il avait conscience que des vies humaines étaient en jeu. Si la mission échouait lamentablement, des gens, les otages, pourraient mourir par leurs fautes. La pression était énorme. Le jeune Seed passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis lâcha un soupir. Ils devaient agir au plus vite. Il donna le feu vert d'un petit signe de tête, et l'officier n'hésita plus à appuyer sur le petit détonateur qu'il tenait dans ses mains moites.

La porte explosa en éclat. Un soldat, mal protégé, fut blessé au bras. On lui fit signe de se retirer, tandis que le reste du groupe pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce mise à jour. Ils firent quelques pas dans celle-ci et découvrirent un spectacle que peu envierait. Des corps sans vie jonchaient le sol de la salle au carrelage blanc. Un silence s'imposa dans le groupe. Le Seed s'approcha du cadavre d'une femme. Il lui donnait une trentaine d'année. Le genre de femme qui avait encore tout le temps de vivre et de profiter de la vie qu'offrait leur monde. Un monde qui était censé être en paix.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le cou froid de la femme, s'assurant de sa mort. Rien ne palpa sous ceux-ci.

« Cela fait un bout de temps que ces gens ne sont plus parmi nous. » annonça-t-il.

Il y eut des murmures dans les rangs. L'ambiance, en plus d'être lourde, devint glaciale.

« Monsieur Dincht, croyez-vous que… » commença l'officier.

Il se tut lorsque le Seed passa l'index sur ses lèvres, imposant le silence. Il montra une porte à l'opposé de leur position. Ils devaient continuer. L'équipe médicale courrait déjà derrière leurs pas pour s'occuper des blessés.

Ils errèrent un long moment dans les méandres labyrinthique du bâtiment sous-terrain qui aurait pu être l'emplacement parfait pour le tournage d'un quelconque film d'horreur ayant comme thème principal un huis-clos. La scène se répéta pendant dix bonnes minutes. Le silence devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Chacun redoutait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans la salle suivante.

Il passa le premier une nouvelle porte de métal, entrouverte. Après une dizaine de pas, des cris retentirent au bout du couloir qui s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres, suivit de plusieurs coups de feux. Ils n'attendirent pas une seule seconde de plus.

Le Seed s'élança à pleine vitesse, sans chercher à comprendre. Les soldats et l'officier restèrent un instant immobiles, étonné par la réaction du jeune Seed. Ils accoururent à sa suite aussitôt.

D'un coup d'épaule, il défonça la dernière porte qui le séparait des cris. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un homme, un otage, être abattu de sang froid par un homme habillé de noir. Il s'élança sur le tueur, et lui assena sans aucune retenue un coup de poing qui l'assomma net sur place. Il n'était cependant pas le seul homme à se trouver là, armé jusqu'aux dents : deux autres hommes en noir le mirent en joue, s'étant relevé de sur leurs chaises, sur lesquels ils devaient certainement discuter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cependant, les mitrailleuses de la dizaine de soldats d'Esthar les en dissuadèrent. Ils lâchèrent leurs armes aussitôt. L'officier se posta devant eux, tandis que ses subordonnés ligotaient fermement les nouveaux prisonniers.

« Où sont les autres ? Où sont vos complices ? » hurla l'officier.

« Partis ! On a juste reçu les ordres ! »

« Toi ! » ordonna le gradé en pointant l'un de ses hommes, puis d'autres. « Toi, toi et toi ! Vous me fouillez cet endroit au peigne fin, immédiatement. »

Trois des soldats se séparèrent du groupe, pour disparaître derrière l'une des deux portes de la pièce. Le jeune Seed soupira. Il était hors de lui. Il frappa de toutes ses forces l'armature métallique d'un placard qui était adossé à un mur.

« Je hais ces mecs ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis sursauta, lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de couinement venant du vieux placard de rangement en métal.

Un silence s'imposa dans la salle. Le Seed échangea un regard avec l'officier, puis, doucement, il tourna la poignée. La porte métallique s'ouvrit, et il découvrit, non pas sans soulagement, le corps, vivant, d'un être humain, blotti sur le sol.

C'était une femme, très jeune (-il ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt, vingt-et-un ans-). Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, tâchés de sang. Son propre sang. Elle avait du se faire battre, avant de se retrouver ligotée, pieds et poings liés, dans ce petit caisson métallique.

Mais, contre toute attente, elle respirait. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, elle avait relevé la tête vers lui. Elle semblait fatiguée, malade même. Ses deux yeux verts émeraude laissèrent échapper quelques larmes de soulagement, avant de se refermer sur eux-mêmes.

Elle tomba sur le sol, évanouie. Le jeune Seed l'attrapa délicatement dans ses bras et la souleva. Elle était la seule à avoir survécu à cette prise d'otage par un groupe fanatique qui tentait depuis deux mois de faire valoir leurs idées un peu partout dans le monde. Toutes les armées se mêlaient au conflit. Cette fois-ci, une dizaine d'Estharien avait été les victimes de leurs méfaits.

« Je suis content que tu sois vivante. » murmura le Seed.

Les souterrains furent fouillés de fond en comble, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Ni d'otages vivants, ni de membres de l'organisation fanatique.

S'il n'y avait pas eut cette fille qui respirait encore, lui, Zell Dincht, membre des Seeds de Balamb depuis trois ans et demi, et âgé de vingt et un ans, se serait senti affreusement impuissant…


	3. Chapitre Deux : Le sauveur

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seul le personnage de Lyn m'appartient.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Deux

Le sauveur

Il avait attendu un long moment. Il ne savait plus si cela se comptait en minutes, ou bien en heures, voir même en journées.

Le Ragnarok, vaisseau d'élite destiné à se rendre dans l'espace, traversait le ciel azuré du monde d'Hyne, transportait dans ses entrailles une trentaine de soldats d'Esthar et deux des Seeds de Balamb.

« Zeellllll ! » minauda la voix féminine de l'amie d'enfance du susnommé.

Endormi sur l'un des sièges de l'infirmerie du vaisseau, le blondinet sursauta d'un coup, réveillé par l'appel si féminin de son amie. Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds, et fut surpris de croiser l'air goguenard de Selphie Tilmitt.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-seconde de réflexion, qu'il s'étonna :

« Qui pilote ? » lâcha-t-il, inquiet.

« Le pilotage automatique, idiot. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis se rassit sur le fauteuil moelleux normalement réservé aux médecins. La petite brunette se pencha sur le trésor que Zell gardait précieusement. Sur le lit de l'infirmerie, était allongée une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux roux. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Pourtant, les coups et les marques qu'elle portait sur ses bras nus laissaient deviner qu'elle dormait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

« Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?

-Non, elle n'a pas bougé depuis la mission. » répondit le blond.

« Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais pendant la mission, Zell. Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous êtes arrivés trop tard, il avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour localiser la position. »

Il savait tout ça. Fatigué de toute cette journée, il leva les yeux au plafond et ferma les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, et brisée. « Ce genre d'accident arrive régulièrement. Dans quelques jours, plus personne n'entendra parler de ce groupe de fanatique. Ils n'agissent qu'une fois, mais lorsque cela arrive, il y a des morts. Disons, que cette fille soit vivante me console un peu.

-Docteur Kadowaki s'en occupera une fois que nous seront arrivés à la fac. Ce qui reste étonnant cependant… » commença Selphie.

« …c'est qu'elle ne fait pas partie de la liste des otages. Personne n'a fait remarquer sa disparition. » finit Zell en soupirant.

Il finit par hausser les épaules. Ce genre de détail n'était pas important. Elle devait être quelqu'un en voyage, dont personne n'attendait de ses nouvelles. Elle avait du se retrouver coincée dans toute cette histoire sans raison apparente.

« Nombreux sont les gens dans notre monde qui n'ont plus personne les attendant dans un foyer doux et chaud. Prends donc notre exemple. »

Selphie s'assit sur le rebord du lit d'infirmerie, et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ceux-ci ondulaient légèrement.

« Elle est jolie. » remarqua-t-elle. « Si on enlève toutes ces blessures. »

La jeune Seed laissa Zell seul dans la salle, retournant à son poste de pilotage qu'elle avait lâché pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Le monde est injuste parfois. Cette fille, parmi tous les autres otages, avait survécu. Et Zell lui en était profondément reconnaissant.

Il prit la place de Selphie, sur le rebord du lit et fixa un long moment la jeune fille. Quand se réveillerait-elle ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ?

« Dans ton malheur, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. » murmura-t-il.

Il posa une main sur son front, et le trouva chaud. Il l'était depuis le départ, mais l'infirmier du Ragnarok lui avait administré un médicament dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée sous sa juridiction. Préférant ne faire aucune ânerie, il se pensa à humidifier un gant de toilette. Il se rendit jusqu'au lavabo, et attrapa un gant qu'il passa sous le jet d'eau froide.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il laissa échapper le gant de ses mains, surpris, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Devant ses yeux, la rousse était à moitié relevée sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos, perdue. Elle resta ainsi un long moment. L'endroit où elle se trouvait lui était inconnu. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle finit, lors d'un rapide coup d'œil sur la pièce, par poser son regard vers Zell.

« Comment tu te sens ? » tenta-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Il cacha son enthousiasme grandissant provoqué par le réveil de la rescapée. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu la scène qui allait se dérouler. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers le lit de l'infirmerie qu'il entendit la jeune femme crier de tout son saoul, effrayée. Elle se sortit des draps, tentant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de l'homme en face d'elle. Par réflexe, Zell se plaça devant la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie, pour éviter qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce.

« Calme toi, calme toi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. On t'a sauvé, tu t'en souviens ? »

Mais au lieu de répondre, la jeune femme cria des choses incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à une autre langue, tout en attrapant un scalpel posé sur la table basse. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne portait qu'une longue tunique blanche de coton dont on l'avait affublée lorsqu'elle avait été soignée, quelques heures plus tôt. Zell remarqua que ses jambes étaient elles-aussi couvertes de bleus et blessures en tout genre. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant qu'il n'arrive sur les lieux de la prise d'otage.

« Tout va bien. Calme-toi. »

La jeune fille se stoppa nette sur place, cessant d'hurler. Elle laissa échapper un bref instant un air surpris, mais qui fut bien vite rattrapé par la peur. Elle laissa échapper quelques mots, dont Zell n'avait aucune idée de la signification. Il devina qu'elle ne parlait pas la même langue que lui. C'était un fait rare, sur le monde de Hyne. Tout le monde parlait la même et unique langue. On disait qu'autrefois, chaque région du monde avait un dialecte et langage propre. Il devait peut-être exister des endroits reculés sur Hyne qui se trouvaient encore dans ce cas.

Essayer de discuter était donc inutile : elle ne le comprenait pas. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, Zell s'assit tranquillement sur le carrelage bleu ciel de l'infirmerie, et ne bougea plus. La rouquine le fixa un long moment, étonnée. Elle jeta quelques vifs coups d'œil autour d'elle, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était plus dans ces souterrains froids et sombres. Elle sembla se calmer un peu, mais elle continua à se méfier du jeune Seed. Il lui tendit la main, accroupit par terre. Elle recula d'un pas, le dos courbé, comme un chat qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir.

Voyant que son manège n'avait que peu d'effet, Zell se redressa sur ses deux jambes et s'approcha de la rouquine. Elle laissa échapper quelques mots, pendant qu'elle reculait contre le mur le plus proche. Son dos percuta celui-ci quelques instants plus tard, lui coupant toute échappatoire. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement d'elle. Les paroles de la jeune femme étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus stridentes. Elle devait certainement lui hurler de reculer. Il avait une brève appréhension de la suite des évènements, mais il décida d'avancer malgré tout.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, qu'elle se jeta sur lui avec le scalpel. Ce dernier se planta dans son bras droit, un peu en dessous de l'épaule. Il ne bougea pas. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Lentement, ses deux yeux émeraude cherchèrent le visage du jeune homme. Il se contenta de sourire, pour la rassurer. Le scalpel, enfoncé dans à peine plus de deux centimètres de chair, tomba sur le sol, tachant légèrement celui-ci de quelques petites flaques de sang.

« Tout va bien. » lâcha le Seed, avec un sourire.

Les deux yeux verts se remplirent d'un coup de larmes, et la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol. Il la rattrapa in extremis dans ses bras. Elle tremblait tellement. Il l'aida alors à s'asseoir sur le lit, et se rendit au lavabo pour remplir un verre d'eau froide qu'il lui tendit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle essuya ses larmes comme elle le pouvait et accepta le verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite pour se calmer. Les sanglots devinrent irréguliers, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement.

Zell s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille sembla l'accepter. Elle se retourna même vers lui, croisa son regard, puis baissa les yeux. Puis à nouveau elle redressa la tête, mais posa son regard sur la blessure qu'elle avait provoquée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent se rendant compte de ses actions. Aussitôt, elle fouilla dans la pièce de quoi bander la blessure.

« Ca va, ca va, je vais m'en occuper. » rassura le Seed.

Une nouvelle fois, un regard d'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de la rouquine. Il sourit puis se concentra sur la paume de sa main. Lorsqu'une aura de couleur verte en sortit pour rejoindre son épaule, la jeune fille fit un bond hors du lit, surprise. Pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, le blond montra son bras, dont la blessure était légèrement cicatrisée.

La rouquine ne cacha pas sa stupeur. Longtemps laissée dans l'incompréhension, elle attrapa le scalpel qui se trouvait toujours par terre, et se coupa légèrement le bout de son doigt et le présenta au jeune Seed.

Tout d'abord étonné par le petit manège, Zell usa à nouveau d'un sort de soin, et la coupure se cicatrisa devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille.

« Tu connais pas la magie ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elle parla quelques instants pour elle-même, le visage pensif. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de connaître la magie qu'il avait utilisé, cependant, elle sembla s'en accoutumer. Cela le fit rire. Elle semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus vivante et réveillée. Elle se rassit sur le lit, après avoir posé le scalpel sur la petite table.

De ses mains, elle dessina quelque chose de carré, puis pointa la fenêtre. Zell ne comprit pas. Elle soupira. Avec deux de ses doigts, elle imagea une sorte de compas qui permettait de calculer un emplacement sur une carte. Il comprit alors.

« Attends, je vais aller te chercher une carte, je vais te montrer où on est. »

Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds, tout heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien, et passa la porte de l'infirmerie pour aller chercher une carte. Il fut étonné d'entendre quelques pas précipités derrière lui. La rousse trottinait derrière lui, étonnée par chaque élément du décor devant lequel elle passait.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. » proposa Zell en montrant du doigt l'infirmerie.

La rousse passa respectivement de Zell à la porte, puis de la porte à Zell, et finalement s'avança droit vers lui. Inutile de discuter, elle le suivrait quoi qu'il arrive. Il haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel, puis tendit une main vers elle, grande ouverte, pour l'inviter à le suivre. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir rassuré, et le rejoignit.

Il avança jusqu'à un petit couloir qui lui permettrait d'atteindre les cabines. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'intérieur, qu'un cri de surprise retentit juste derrière lui.

La rousse était penchée sur les abords des murs transparents qui formaient le passage. En dessous, c'était le vide. Ils devaient être haut, très haut, mais elle semblait être immunisé au vertige. Elle resta un long moment plantée devant la vitre, un regard mi-étonné, mi-impressionné. Elle lâcha tout un tas de sons incompréhensibles, visiblement abasourdie de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Zell ? » appela la voix féminine de Selphie à l'entrée du couloir.

Le sourire de la rouquine disparut, et aussitôt, alors que Zell avait à peine eut le temps d'expliquer la situation à la brune habillée de jaune qui se trouvait à la sortie du couloir, elle se cacha derrière le Seed, apeurée.

« La fille ? » s'étonna Selphie. « Elle s'est réveillée ?

-Oui. Mais il y a un ou deux problèmes. »

Il se retourna va la rouquine, sans donner plus d'explication à Selphie. Elle tremblait à nouveau. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et montra la Seed avec un sourire.

« C'est notre amie. »

La demoiselle pointa le bout de son nez de derrière Zell, en croisa le regard de la jeune pilote.

« Je m'appelle Selphie. » se présenta-t-elle.

Elles se fixèrent un long moment, et finalement, la rousse cessa de se cacher complètement et déballa tout un tas de paroles incompréhensibles. Selphie ne cacha pas son incompréhension, et se retourna vers Zell pour trouver une réponse :

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle parle notre langue. » expliqua-t-il.

« Elle est bizarre. » plaisanta Selphie. « Enfin, bon, si tout va bien. Docteur Hert s'occupe des soldats d'Esthar pour le moment. Je pense qu'il ne remarquera pas sa disparition.» rajouta-t-elle avant de retourner à sa salle de pilotage.

La brunette tourna les talons, laissant le guide avec la blessée. Zell sortit du couloir à sa suite, incitant la rouquine à en faire de même. Après avoir déambulé un petit moment dans les méandres du vaisseau, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, dont tous les murs étaient d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur l'extérieur.

« Bienvenue dans la salle d'attente du vaisseau. »

La rousse courut à l'autre bout de la salle, émerveillée par la vue. A nouveau, elle déballa toute une série de mots inconnus, se parlant sans doute à elle-même. Zell attrapa alors une carte du monde, posée sur une étagère. Il s'approcha d'une grande table ronde et y déposa le grand morceau de papier. Il fit signe à la rouquine de venir voir, et celle-ci, après un petit moment d'hésitation, s'approcha de lui, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Chacun de ses gestes et mouvements reflétait l'appréhension. Il lui sourit à nouveau, et, après une petite seconde d'arrêt, elle s'approcha encore plus près.

Il allait lui présenter le grand morceau de papier coloré, lorsqu'elle laissa échapper quelques mots, hésitante :

« Shua…shua ui…Lyn. » entonna-t-elle en s'indiquant elle-même grâce à son index.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son interlocuteur, elle répéta.

« Shua ui Lyn. Lyn !

-Lyn ? » répéta le Seed.

Elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, et se montra à nouveau.

« Lyn. »

Il était devenu évident qu'elle essayait de communiquer son prénom. Zell acquiesça doucement, et, à son tour, se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Zell. Zell. »

Il montra la rousse une première fois.

« Lyn. »

Puis se montra à nouveau.

« Zell. »

Elle acquiesça doucement. Il était évident qu'elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux, mais elle restait toujours distante. Le pire était passé pour elle. Elle répéta, dans un murmure. « Zell. » Puis, elle rajouta, avec un drôle d'accent :

« Je…m'appelle…Lyn. »

Elle avait repris ses mots, se doutant de leurs significations.

Cette demoiselle rousse s'appelait donc Lyn. Qui elle était vraiment, d'où elle venait, et toutes les autres questions qui se bousculaient dans les pensées de Zell resterait des énigmes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se comprendre. Il avait cependant l'intime conviction que l'apprentissage de sa langue serait un travail long et douloureux pour la jeune femme, mais que, malgré tout, elle y mettrait tout son cœur.

Lyn se pencha sur la table, reportant son attention sur la carte que Zell tenait dans ses mains.

« Hora teui ?

-Nous sommes ici. » répondit Zell, devinant sans mal la question de Lyn, en étirant la carte sur la grande table.

Lyn se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à la carte du monde. Zell pointa un endroit, non loin d'Esthar, tout à l'Est de la carte. Il montra le trajet qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer. Puis il posa la question qui le titillait tant :

« D'où viens-tu ? »

Il montra l'ensemble de la map, puis Lyn, et celle-ci compris alors. Elle regarda un très long moment la map, puis la tourna dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. Au bout du compte, elle reposa lourdement la carte, l'air soucieuse, et haussa les épaules.

« Hora ui dano. » soupira-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fille était étrange. Ne connaître ni la magie, ni la carte de son propre monde, ni même la langue de celui-ci, relevait de l'impensable. Il prit garde à ne pas montrer son étonnement, et tapota sa tête, comme si c'était une enfant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper de toi. Tu seras bien à la fac. »

« Fac ? » répéta-t-elle avec son accent.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Cette fille lui avait fait oublier tous ces soucis du moment. La meilleur solution était de la présenter à Cid et Squall Leonheart, son meilleur ami et par la même occasion, le chef des Seeds de Balamb.

Le docteur Hert entra dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard, légèrement affolé. Lorsqu'il vit sa blessée aux côtés du jeune Seed, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Toi non plus, Zell, tu aurais dû la laisser dans l'infirmerie. Enfin bon, comment vont vos blessures ? »

Il s'approcha à grand pas de Lyn, qui, une fois de plus, se cacha derrière Zell, au grand étonnement du docteur, âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, une vieille barbe de trois jours sur le visage.

« Premièrement, elle ne parle pas notre langue, pour une raison inconnue, deuxièmement, je crois qu'elle a été un peu traumatisée par les derniers évènements. »

Le docteur ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il ne fit pas un pas de plus, et demanda :

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à la ramener à l'infirmerie. J'aimerai voir ses blessures de plus près. »

Le Seed acquiesça. Deux secondes plus tard, il souleva la rousse dans ses bras, sans prévenir et fit signe au docteur qu'il le suivait. Lyn fit une moue, mais le blond lui indiqua ses blessures qui trônaient un peu partout sur son corps.

« Tu dois être examinée, et te reposer. Tu sais, dormir un peu. »

Et comme pour faire comprendre ses propos, il fit semblant de ronfler, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage pourtant renfermée de la demoiselle, qui accepta d'un signe de tête.

« Shishue. » murmura-t-elle, tandis que le sourire disparaissait.

Il ne sut pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il savait que dans un futur proche, il serait capable de comprendre ces quelques mots essentiels qu'elle utilisait pour communiquer.

Pour lui, la vie risquait d'être moins monotone qu'avant.


	4. Chapitre Trois : L'étudiante

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seul le personnage de Lyn m'appartient.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Trois

L'étudiante

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! » hurla une voix tonitruante dès le réveil.

La matinée s'annonçait pourtant bien, pour la jeune rouquine qui espérait rattraper le sommeil en retard qu'elle accumulait depuis deux jours. Elle était tranquillement emmitouflée dans les draps chauds de son lit, et dehors les oiseaux commençaient à peine à chanter le lever du soleil. O rage, ô désespoir, lorsque l'on vint lui tirer ses draps pour la jeter hors du lit.

« Kaui mihe ! » hurla Lyn en s'accrochant désespérément à ses draps, les yeux clos.

« Pas de bol, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, alors debout ! » répéta le Seed blond qui avait décidé d'emmener la rouquine s'entrainer dès le matin.

Lyn se redressa d'un coup, résignée. Elle se contenta simplement de bailler, pour montrer son manque de sommeil, mais Zell semblait bien s'en moquer. Elle sembla bougonner, mais se rendit tout de même jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre d'étudiant qu'elle occupait depuis deux jours.

Deux jours longs et épuisants. Elle ouvrit en grand ses volets, laissant entrer les faibles lueurs de l'aurore. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se pencha sur la fenêtre pour attraper un coquelicot qui poussait de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Elle s'étira de tout son long, le bras tendu vers la petite fleur. Elle était sur le point de basculer de l'autre côté, lorsqu'une main la retint par sa chemise de nuit.

« Tu serais gentille de ne pas te retrouver par terre. »

Elle ne prit même pas en compte ses paroles (-sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du sens qu'elles avaient-), et se pencha à nouveau pour récupérer le trésor qu'elle convoitait. La tige se coupa net sous ses doigts, et elle se redressa, un vague sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Mademoiselle est contente ? » plaisanta le Seed en lâchant enfin la chemise.

Elle ne fit même pas attention à lui, et arrangea la fleur dans un vase qui en contenait deux autres, d'espèces différentes.

Balamb Garden University était une faculté militaire qui entrainait ses élèves à devenir des Seeds, armée d'élite qui tentait de protéger la paix dans le monde. Après une journée d'auscultation chez le docteur Kadowaki, qui tenait l'infirmerie de la fac, et une longue discussion avec Squall Leonheart, le chef des Seeds, il avait été décidé que Lyn, sans toit ni argent, deviendrait étudiante dans l'établissement. Zell avait eu du mal à lui expliquer le concept de la fac, et les autres choix qu'elle avait, mais, après une longue interprétation de signes et de mots simples, elle avait comprit et accepté la proposition.

Dès lors, ils avaient navigué un peu partout dans la fac pour remplir des papiers administratifs, trouver une arme de combat (-même si elle avait accepté d'être étudiante, le fait de porter une arme ne lui plaisait guère-), trouver une chambre libre (-Zell avait insisté à ce qu'elle ait une chambre seule, étant donné les difficultés de communications dont Lyn était sujette-) et tout un tas d'autres choses inutiles et inimaginables. Les deux jours avaient été longs et fatiguant.

Chaque jour, la fac, qui se trouvait être un vaisseau volant, changeait de place, et chaque jour, des fleurs différentes se trouvaient en bas de la fenêtre de Lyn. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait ces volets, un paysage nouveau se dessinait sous ses yeux.

« …joli… » murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur un champ multicolore.

Elle connaissait quelques mots déjà. Totalement immergée dans un nouvel environnement, elle apprenait rapidement. De plus, contrairement aux autres étudiants de la fac, elle avait un professeur référent qui l'éduquait, et en plus des cours normaux, elle suivait aussi des cours de langue, afin de se familiariser avec l'endroit.

« Allez, l'étudiante, ton prof t'attend. » rappela Zell en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le lit.

Elle sursauta, se rappelant qu'il l'attendait. Aussitôt, elle attrapa quelques affaires dans le placard (-étrangement rempli-) de sa chambre, et se rua dans sa salle de bain.

/\/\/\

Zell fut réveillé par une petite main qui tira son t-shirt bleu qu'il portait.

« Debout… » murmura une voix à l'accent étrange.

Il se redressa d'un coup. Il s'était allongé sur le lit en l'attendant, et il avait fini par s'endormir en à peine quelques secondes. Trois minutes seulement s'était déroulées depuis qu'elle était partie se changer. Lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Une expression inquiète était peinte sur le visage de la demoiselle, qui se demandait en même temps si elle utilisait le bon mot.

« Je suis debout. » lâcha-t-il, surpris de lui-même.

Il sautilla sur place, ne sachant pas où se mettre, et un sourire moqueur illumina le visage de la rouquine.

« Tu es…endormi ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Fatigué. » rectifia-t-il.

Elle sembla songeuse, apprenant comme une enfant un nouveau mot. Finalement, elle attrapa son arme (-un long bâton métallique équipé d'une lame acéré à l'extrémité -) et fit signe qu'elle était prête.

« Shishue. » murmura-t-elle en sortant de la pièce la première.

« Mais de rien. » répondit le Seed, qui avait troqué son boulot habituel pour devenir l'enseignant et le tuteur personnel de l'étudiante la plus extraordinaire et improbable de toute l'histoire de la fac.

/\/\/\

Trois mois passèrent. Trois mois où l'étrangère devint plus familière avec les sons, les mots et les us et coutumes de monde de Hyne. Elle était devenue plus souriante, plus à l'aise. Avec Zell du moins, car ce n'était pas forcément le cas avec les autres élèves. Pourtant, même pour lui, il n'était pas rare de surprendre un regard émeraude mélancolique, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur.

Il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur qui elle était, d'où elle venait, ni même comment elle s'était retrouvée envers et contre tout dans cette prise d'otage.

Elle restait une énigme à part entière.

Un jour, Zell semblait la connaître, et le jour suivant, il doutait de qui elle était réellement.

Le soleil tapait sur les baies vitrées de la bibliothèque universitaire, ce jour-là. Le stylo plume de Lyn glissait sur le papier qu'elle remplissait non sans lente réflexion à chacun des mots qu'elle y posait. Conjuguait-elle bien son verbe, est-ce le bon mot de vocabulaire ? Elle avait fait des progrès énormes, mais à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, elle doutait du bon sens de ses mots. Personne n'était là pour la contredire et lui expliquer l'exacte signification dans sa langue maternelle. Elle en avait déjà bien appris d'autres, lorsqu'elle était à l'école. L'anglais et l'espagnol. Mais il y avait toujours un professeur pour lui expliquer le véritable sens des mots.

Là, non. Elle devinait au fur et à mesure, sans être certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

Heureusement, Zell l'aidait beaucoup. Il passait ses journées avec elle, à lui apprendre la langue, comment se battre, à expliquer la façon de vivre dans ce monde. Jamais il n'avait posé de questions, ni fait de remarque.

Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait la vérité ? Sur qui elle était vraiment ?

Après tout…elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde étrange dans lequel elle était tombée elle ne savait trop comment.

« Tu rêves ? »

Cela faisait trois minutes que la plume restait en suspend au dessus de la feuille de papier ocre, et que Lyn fixait le mur en face du bureau de travail, le regard vide. Les deux mots, dont elle connaissait la signification, la réveillèrent de sa soudaine léthargie.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle, tandis qu'un Seed blond s'assit sur la chaise voisine.

Zell, qui venait de fouiller toute l'école de fond en comble pour trouver son élève bien matinale, jeta vague coup d'œil à la feuille de papier, qui piquait sa curiosité.

« Tu t'entraines à faire une lettre ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, une lettre. » répondit-elle avec quelques hésitations. « Je pense que c'est…_surhe_…hum….

-Surhe ? » releva Zell avec un sourire tandis que son élève cherchait désespérément le mot approprié à sa phrase.

Elle resta à réfléchir un long moment, fouillant dans sa mémoire qui travaillait énormément ces derniers temps. Elle comprenait passablement deux personnes qui discutaient : il était facile de retrouver le sens des mots lorsqu'on le connait déjà. Le plus dur était lorsqu'elle-même cherchait un mot qu'elle avait entendu, et qu'elle buttait.

« …important ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en frappant la paume de sa main du poing. « Je pense que c'est important ! »

Zell la félicita d'un sourire. Lyn faisait énormément d'efforts, aussi bien pour parler, que pour les cours et se battre.

« Aujourd'hui, on va aller chercher une G-force. La fac s'est arrêtée non loin de son emplacement d'origine.

-Ifrit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. »

La rouquine avait déjà entendu parler des mines de souffres, qui appartenait à la fac afin d'y pratiquer quelques exercices plus ardus. Elle savait que le niveau ne serait pas le même que dans la serre de combat.

« Tu penses que je…peux ?

-Oui, je pense que tu en es capable. » répondit-il, rectifiant au passage la petite faute de vocabulaire de Lyn, qui avait préféré un mot plus simple pour exprimer ses propos.

« Capable ! Merci. »

Elle resta cependant soucieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne se battrait pas dans la serre de combat, qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien désormais.

« Lyyyyynnnnn. » appela soudaine une voix féminine, hurlant à travers toute la bibliothèque, pourtant un havre de paix.

La rouquine sursauta, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Une petite brune aux longs cheveux détachés et légèrement bouclés sur les pointes, traversa la pièce, ne prenant pas garde aux autres étudiants qui la fixaient avec des yeux de cabillaud, trop étonnés d'entendre un tel vacarme dans ce lieu de paix.

« Mademoiselle Fhili, combien de fois doit-on vous dire d'être discrète dans la bibliothèque ? » hurla la nouvelle gérante, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Jelia Fhili. Dix-neuf ans, étudiante à la BGU depuis trois ans désormais. Connue pour être une perturbatrice de première, à cause sans doute de sa manière de dire en face les choses qu'elle pense. Elle était aussi la première (ex-æquo) de sa promo, aussi bien sur le plan des études, que dans l'art du combat. Elle était aussi, accessoirement, l'une des seules personne qui avait eu le culot de se planter un jour devant Lyn et d'entamer une grande discussion avec elle, curieuse comme pas deux.

Depuis, elle et Lyn étaient devenues très proches, même si le calme de la rouquine et la folie de la brune n'étaient guère compatibles.

« Jelia, ferme-la. » grogna l'un des membres de la bibliothèque, alors que la brune courrait vers Lyn.

Elle stoppa sa trajectoire d'un coup. Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, un bouquin traitant du combat à l'épée dans les mains, venait de l'arrêter. Il était assit, nonchalamment, sur l'un des sièges de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre.

Lyn soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle prévoyait déjà la suite de l'histoire. Zell fit de même, et n'osa, même en tant que professeur, de se mêler à l'histoire.

« Eh ! T'as un problème, Hysildr ? » grogna la brune, dont la bonne humeur venait de disparaître.

Hysildr Saoh. Le deuxième premier de la classe de Jelia (ex-aequo donc). Lui et Jelia passaient leurs temps à se chamailler, et à se battre, pour prouver qui était le meilleur. Sur le nombre de duel qu'ils avaient fait, ils en étaient à cent-deux victoires pour Jelia, et cent-trois pour Hysildr.

Hysildr était l'opposé de Jelia. Calme, il parlait peu, mais ses actions montraient rapidement ce qu'il pensait. Il aimait se battre avec Jelia, et bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait l'avouer, les deux rivaux étaient inséparables. Si l'un était malade, l'autre en était malheureux, si bien qu'il tournait en rond.

« On règle ça dans la serre de combat ! » lança Jelia, tandis que Hysildr l'ignorait.

Celui-ci leva les yeux de son livre, et se leva de sa chaise, signe qu'il relevait, une fois de plus, le défi. Il sortit de la pièce, saluant Zell et Lyn au fond de la pièce d'un petit signe de tête, avant de se rendre aux dortoirs pour récupérer son arme. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jelia, qui vint tout de même dire bonjour à Lyn, elle aussi.

« Bonjour, Lyn. Tu t'entraines dur dès le matin ? »

« J'essaye. » répondit Lyn, avec un sourire. « Bon courage, pour le combat. »

« Je vais l'écraser ! Amili, tu m'accompagnes ? » lança soudain Jelia en se retournant vers quelqu'un qui se cachait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Lyn salua d'un petit signe de main la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et courts qui était cachée à l'entrée. Amili Gahea était une fille qui n'était jamais loin de Jelia. Lyn la connaissait peu, car la blonde ne lui avait jamais parlé directement. Elle ne savait pas si elle la détestait, ou si elle était la personnification même de la timidité. Les rares fois où Lyn avait voulu discuter avec elle, elle l'avait fuit. Jelia lui avait dis qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne s'ouvrait très peu.

Les deux filles quittèrent enfin la bibliothèque, sans doute pour se préparer au défi lancé envers Hysildr.

« J'adore beaucoup Jelia et Hysildr. » lâcha Lyn, songeuse.

Il y eut un silence. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, et lorsqu'elle croisa le visage souriant de Zell, qui se retenait de rire, elle ne sut pas où se mettre.

« Eux aussi, t'aiment beaucoup. Jelia t'adore parce que, même si tu es discrète, tu dis aussi ce que tu penses, et de plus tu ne la juges pas pour son comportement parfois décalé. Hysildr, lui, doit t'aimer pour les mêmes raisons je pense, et aussi parce que tu es devenue en très peu de temps une bonne combattante. Tu es bien l'une des seules personnes à qui il dit bonjour. Pas mal de filles de l'école sont jalouses d'ailleurs, de toi et Jelia, car vous êtes les uniques personnes qu'il reconnait en tant qu'amis. Et comme il est plutôt populaire dans son genre, parce que toutes les filles le trouvent «craquant » et « génial »…Il est très doué en plus, et il n'y a pas doute qu'il deviendra Seed cette année. Tout comme Jelia.»

Lyn acquiesça. Elle partageait cet avis. La vie à la BGU était très animée, et la rouquine s'y sentait à l'aise. Les gens y étaient fabuleux.

« Rendez-vous quand ?

-Cet après-midi. Pour le moment, on va aller faire un peu d'histoire, tu te débrouilles assez bien dans notre langue pour que l'on puisse oublier ce cours au moins pour aujourd'hui. »

Il se releva, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils allaient essayer de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient parler sans se soucier de déranger les autres.

/\/\/\

« Et donc, notre monde a été créé par le sorcier Hyne. Il légua une partie de son pouvoir avec des êtres qu'il avait élu et sélectionné, puis se retira de ce monde, laissant le cours des choses s'établir. On sait que ces élus, avant de mourir, devait confier leurs pouvoirs à des êtres assez puissant moralement, qui devenaient alors un sorcier ou une sorcière. Certains étaient bons, d'autres mauvais, mais lorsque le temps passa, beaucoup d'entre eux disparurent. A notre époque, nous n'en connaissons seulement que deux. Il est fort possible que d'autres existent, mais ces gens là on apprit à cacher leurs pouvoirs, pour cause de discrimination. »

Allongée sur le lit de Zell, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, la rouquine écoutait attentivement tous les propos de son professeur, qui était adossé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils discutaient. Ils avaient déjà fait un historique plutôt complet du monde. Pourtant, Lyn avait réussi à lui poser la question sur le commencement de celui-ci. Dans un premier temps, elle fut étonnée qu'il y ait effectivement un commencement. Elle était du genre terre à terre, mais depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance avec la magie de ce monde, elle doutait de ses idées fondamentales.

« Ils sont…importants ?

-Qui ?

-Les deux sorciers. »

S'ils avaient exposé leurs pouvoirs, elle imaginait que oui.

« Plutôt. Ce sont toutes les deux des femmes. La première est ma gouvernante.

-Gou…vernante ? » répéta Lyn qui ne connaissait pas le sens du mot.

« C'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas ta mère, mais qui t'élève lorsque tu es petit. J'étais dans un orphelinat, avec Squall, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine son copain, et aussi Quistis que tu as du voir une ou deux fois.

-Ce sont des Seeds connus. Et tes amis. » affirma Lyn qui connaissait ce détail.

« Et bien notre gouvernante, qui est aussi la femme du directeur de la fac est l'une de ces sorcières.

-La femme de Cid. Edea ?

-Oui. » confirma Zell avec un sourire mélancolique.

Un silence s'imposa. Lyn se retourna sur le lit, pour voir son professeur. Les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, Zell ne disait plus rien. Il était comme perdu quelque part, dans ses pensées. Ou dans ses souvenirs.

« La seconde, c'est Linoa. La petite amie de Squall, tu l'as rencontrée le jour de ton arrivée. » reprit Zell, remarquant son absence.

Linoa. Une femme douce et charmante. Lyn s'en souvenait. Elle la croisait parfois. Elle était une Seed, elle aussi.

« Le but du Seed. » remarqua soudain Lyn en se redressant d'un coup du matelas moelleux et confortable.

« Tuer les sorcières. » répondit Zell, sachant où elle venait en venir. « Je te rassure, seulement dans le cas où elles deviennent incontrôlables. »

Lyn laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. On ne pouvait pas tuer des gens comme ça, simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents. Elle se rallongea sur le lit. Ce n'était pas une façon très correcte de suivre un cours, mais faire cours dans la chambre de son prof ne l'était pas vraiment non plus.

Zell s'assit soudain sur le rebord du lit, pensif. Etonnée, Lyn croisa son regard. Il était penché au dessus d'elle, hésitant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il hésitait.

Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

« Il y a trois ans, il y a eut un problème, avec une sorcière. »

Elle le laissa continuer.

« Je venais d'être promu Seed, ainsi que Squall et Selphie. Linoa est venue à la fac pour demander un soutien politique pour sauver Timber du joug de Galbadia. Notre mission était simple : aider Linoa et son groupe de rebelle à kidnapper le président de Galbadia. On s'est retrouvé embarqué dans une histoire qui nous a dépassés. Nous avons capturé le président, mais il s'agissait seulement de sa doublure. Pendant ce temps, le véritable président a annoncé la venue d'une sorcière au gouvernement de Galbadia. C'était Edea. Nous avons du nous replier dans la fac la plus proche, celle de Galbadia, qui comme tu le sais, n'est pas vraiment liée au gouvernement. Là, nous avons reçu de faux ordres de la part du proviseur de la fac. Il nous a dit que Cid nous demandait d'aller éliminer Edea. C'est ce que nous sommes partis faire, pendant la cérémonie de présentation d'Edea. Nous avons lamentablement échoué. De fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes mêmes retrouvés enfermés dans la prison du désert. »

Il reprit son souffle, se rappelant petit à petit des évènements. Lyn l'écoutait, silencieuse, imaginant petit à petit les évènements, les douleurs ressenties.

« Nous nous sommes échappés, et nous avons essayé d'arrêter des missiles qui avaient pour but de détruire notre fac. On n'a jamais réussi, mais Squall a réussi à trouver un antique moyen de faire voler la fac, comme tu peux le voir aujourd'hui. On a fui un bon moment, jusqu'au moment où nous avons pris la décision d'attaquer Galbadia afin de tuer Edea. »

Il se tut. Une question brulait la langue de Lyn, qui ne savait pas si elle devait la poser, ou bien se taire. Zell le remarqua, et lui fit signe de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Pour…tuer ta…gou…gouverna ?

-Gouvernante. Oui. On savait qu'on allait combattre la personne qui nous avait élevé. Pourtant, lors de ce combat, nous n'avons pas eu à la tuer. La preuve en est, tu as déjà du la rencontrer aux côtés de Cid. Non, en fait, une sorcière du futur la possédait.

-Futur ? » s'étonna Lyn.

« Il y a, en ce monde, une femme qui est capable de voyager via les rêves dans le temps pour revoir des choses. Un scientifique nommé Geyser a fait des expériences sur elle, et plus tard, dans le futur, ses recherches aboutiront à une machine à remonter le temps. Une sorcière du futur, Ultimécia, s'était mis en tête de retrouver tous les fragments du pouvoir d'Hyne, pour devenir Hyne elle-même. Pour cela, elle devait compresser le temps, pour pouvoir tuer toutes les sorcières de toutes les époques.

-_Shia ja ki « Tuhe lo fanir »_. » lâcha soudain Lyn, avec un sourire.

« Dans ma langue ?

-Cela me rappelle un film. » plaisanta-t-elle. « Continue, excuse-moi. »

Il ne connaissait pas ce film. Il reprit alors.

« Ultimecia a utilisé le corps de Linoa alors pour transférer ses pouvoirs. Linoa est tombée dans le coma suite à cela, et on a essayé tous les moyens pour la réveiller. En même temps, dans l'espace, se trouvait un sorcier mauvais que l'on avait banni de notre monde, nommé Adel. Pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Linoa, Squall est allé sur une station lunaire, où Elonne, la personne capable de voyager dans le temps par des rêves, s'était réfugiée. Bon gré, malgré, là, Ultimecia en a profité pour utiliser Linoa et libérer le corps congelé d'Adel, dont elle comptait se servir pour sa compression temporelle. »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçût Lyn, les mains sur le crane, visiblement perdue. Il lui laissa le temps de tout assimiler. L'histoire était compliquée, il l'admettait. Peu de gens étaient au courant de la « véritable » version de l'histoire. Tous avaient préféré faire profil bas sur les évènements.

« On a décidé alors d'aller battre Ultimecia dans son temps, et avons nous-mêmes lancé la compression temporelle. Là, on ne sait trop comment, mais nos forces réunis, on a réussi…et on est revenu. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. J'ai oublié beaucoup de détails, pour ne pas t'embrouiller, mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a trois ans. »

Il se retourna vers Lyn, qui n'avait pas dis un mot. Il surprit de l'eau glisser sur ses joues de jeune étudiante, qui ne fixait plus que le plafond. Désemparé, il ne sut quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parle enfin.

« Cela devait…être dur. » remarqua-t-elle simplement.

Il sourit. Elle ne lui avait pas dis qu'il avait « sauvé le monde ». Juste que cela devait être dur. Juste de la compassion.

«J'ai fais semblant de rien, mais intérieurement, j'étais pétrifié de peur. On jouait tellement de vies, dans cette bataille.»

Sauver un monde, c'était bien. Savoir ce que l'on mettait en jeu en le faisant, c'était une tout autre chose.

Lyn s'étira de tout son long, sur le lit, et murmura :

« Shishue. »

Un simple remerciement. Il ne comprit par pourquoi. Pour éviter la question, il proposa d'aller manger. L'après-midi allait être éprouvante, s'ils se rendaient à la mine de souffre. Lyn n'avait pas idée de la puissance de la G-force du feu.

/\/\/\

« Lyyyynnn ! » minauda la voix de Jelia dans le dos de la susnommée.

Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement en compagnie de Zell, discutant par la même occasion sur quelques points obscurs de l'histoire du monde, deux bras l'enlacèrent autour de son cou. Elle se crispa d'un coup, peu habituée au contact physique.

« Jelia. » réprimanda-t-elle.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Vous avez travaillé sur quoi ? » demanda la brune sans faire attention à la réprimande.

Jelia s'assit sur la place vide à côté de la rousse, et bientôt, deux plateaux dans les mains, Hysildr vint prendre la place à côté de Zell. Lyn laissa échapper un sourire, et se retourna vers Jelia pour demander confirmation :

« Tu as gagné ? »

Le sourire triomphant de Jelia fut assez évocateur. Hysildr esquissa lui aussi un sourire, content semble-t-il, lui aussi du combat. Celui-ci avait du être serré, au grand plaisir des deux têtes de classes. L'avant-dernière place de la table de six fut occupée par Amili, qui ne pipa mot.

« L'évaluation du Seed est dans quatre mois. Vous serez prêts ? » taquina Zell en avalant un bretzel.

« Plus que jamais ! » s'excita Jelia. « Comment se débrouille Lyn ?

-Vous n'avez jamais vu Lyn se battre ? » s'étonna le professeur.

Il y eut un silence. Hysildr redressa la tête, intéressé. Amili ne bougea pas d'un pouce, commençant tranquillement son plat, et Jelia se redressa de sur sa chaise, et attrapa Lyn par le col.

« Je te lance un défi ! » lança-t-elle, toute heureuse.

Lyn déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne me suis jamais battue contre un humain. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Jelia sembla gênée, et relâcha son amie. Elle avait oublié que Lyn n'était pas dans une classe ordinaire. Elle n'avait jamais du avoir l'occasion de se battre contre quelqu'un.

« Même Zell ?

-Jelia, je te rappelle que je suis prof.

-Oh ! Rabat-joie. Monsieur Dincht ?

-Merci. Et non, je ne me suis jamais battue contre Lyn. Disons que nos armes sont quelques peu incompatibles en termes de combat. En essayant de me défendre, je risquerai de la mettre KO. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les duos.

-Duels. » corrigea Zell.

« Merci. » lança-t-elle à son professeur avant de continuer son explication. « J'ai peur de blesser. »

Jelia sembla pensive, mais elle comprenait parfaitement l'avis de Lyn. A vrai dire, Jelia et Hysildr se battaient tous les deux à l'épée, et les combats étaient donc très intéressants, sans pour autant être dangereux. Chacun savait à quel moment stopper son arme.

« On peut faire un entrainement. » proposa Lyn. « Dans la serre. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Jelia et Hysildr avaient hâte que cet entrainement ait lieu. On le programma dans la semaine qui suivait, et toute la compagnie finit son repas en discutant de choses diverses et variées.


	5. Chapitre Quatre : Le démon du feu

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seul le personnage de Lyn m'appartient.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Quatre

Le démon du feu

La chaleur était insoutenable pour le jeune professeur.

Cela faisait bien quatre ans que Zell n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la mine de souffre, au sud-Est de l'emplacement d'origine de la fac, avant que celle-ci ne devienne une faculté ambulante qui se trimbalait un peu partout dans le monde pour être à l'abri de diverses attaques. Chaque nouveau pas était un véritable calvaire. Il croulait sous la chaleur monstrueuse qui émanait des plaques de laves qui provenaient des profondeurs de la terre. A contrario, la jeune fille qui évoluait devant lui, une longue lance métallique, plus légère qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, avançait sans le moindre mal, comme si toute l'ambiance et la chaleur ne l'atteignait pas un seul instant. Lorsque des monstres apparaissaient, elle ne leur laissait pas la moindre chance. La lance ne faisait qu'une avec elle, comme l'extension de son bras droit. Zell connaissait peu de d'étudiants, et de Seeds d'ailleurs, qui se battaient avec une telle arme. Elle tournoyait autour de la rouquine, puissante et mortelle. Dans le métal était chalcographié des symboles colorés d'orange feu et vert émeraude.

Un Bombo mort tomba lourdement sur le sol avant de disparaître. L'élève n'avait aucunement besoin de son professeur. Lyn avait une très bonne coordination de ses mouvements, et avait de bons réflexes. Elle avait cependant du mal à se protéger des coups. La plupart du temps, elle esquivait.

« Tu supportes plutôt bien la chaleur. » remarqua Zell, qui la rejoignit.

« Oui. Je me sens bien. » affirma la rouquine, songeuse.

« Tu as dû créer une affinité avec le feu sans t'en rendre compte. Tu es frileuse en temps normal.

-Depuis toujours. » admit Lyn.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, tranquillement. Lyn avait un compte à rebours de vingt minutes pour réussir sa mission. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine cinq minutes qu'ils déambulaient sur le chemin brulant de la grotte. Zell avait du retirer son sweat bleu habituel, suant à pleine goutte. Il était heureux d'être « l'observateur », cette fois-ci, et non l'étudiant. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire des efforts.

Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'au fond de la grotte, où se trouvait une grande crevasse circulaire qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre, entourée de par en par de stalagmites crochues qui rappelait la gueule d'un monstre.

« Là ? » demanda Lyn.

« Une phrase complète, feignante. » réprimanda Zell.

Lyn eut une grimace, mais obéit.

« Est-ce que Ifrit…est là ? »

Zell acquiesça, et lui montra de la main la crevasse sans fond. Lyn s'en approcha alors, doucement. Elle devait l'admettre, la peur lui nouait le ventre. A quoi ressemblait cette créature dont elle avait souvent entendu parler ? Les autres étudiants racontaient qu'il s'agissait d'une bête créature venue des enfers. Qu'est-ce qui allait apparaitre devant elle, au prochain pas ? Où cela apparaîtrait-il donc ?

Elle n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres de la crevasse, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit des profondeurs. Le rugissement d'un lion résonna dans toute la grotte, faisant trembler quelques stalactites qui s'écroulèrent lourdement dans la lave en fusion.

Lyn recula d'un pas en arrière, lorsqu'un monstre à la carrure immense apparut devant elle, bondissant des entrailles des enfers. La bête était magnifique. Il s'agissait d'un énorme félin sur deux pattes, dont deux cornes longues et tranchantes sortaient du crane. Un démon félin, à la grande crinière de feu. Ses crocs étaient immenses et ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il n'y avait qu'un mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, à cet instant.

« Impressionnant. » murmura-t-elle.

Rien à voir avec l'idée qu'elle en avait. Tout deux se toisèrent un long moment. La créature s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais elle ne céda pas. Elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsque la voix de Zell résonna dans la pièce, lui hurlant de se battre.

Non, ils restèrent là, à se regarder. Les deux êtres se faisaient face, se fixaient en chien de faïence, se toisaient. Nul ne savait ce qu'ils attendaient. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne montraient aucun signe d'agression. Zell ne comprenait pas. Cela relevait de l'impensable. Après tout, Ifrit était censé se battre, afin de connaître la force de celui qui l'invoquerait plus tard.

Bientôt, des flammes entourèrent la jeune étudiante. Zell voulut intervenir, mais sans comprendre, il se retrouva projeté contre un rocher qu'il percuta avec violence. Son dos soufra le martyre, mais il tenta de se relever, tremblant de tout son corps à cause de la douleur. Cependant une force le maintint bloqué sur le sol, et il ne devint que simple spectateur à la scène qui suivit.

« Lyn… » murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Lyn ne bougeait toujours pas. Ses yeux émeraude étaient rivés sur la créature. Elle se tenait debout, immobile, face à lui. Si Zell ne la connaissait pas, il aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme sans peur. Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. En face, l'ennemi ne bougeait pas plus. Le professeur commençait à comprendre en quoi consistait l'épreuve d'Ifrit, cette fois-ci. C'était un test de force morale, et non pas physique. Il avait même l'impression que cela allait au-delà d'un simple test.

Les flammes tourbillonnèrent autour de Lyn, dansant et illuminant la grotte. Celles-ci glissaient sur la peau de la jeune fille, sans la brûler. Le blond crut halluciner. Les flammes ne la brûlaient pas. On aurait dit qu'elles dansaient autour de la demoiselle.

Alors que Zell voulut à nouveau se redresser pour intervenir, un courant d'air froid passa le long de son échine, et une douce voix féminine susurra quelques mots à son oreille.

« Ce conflit ne te regarde pas, jeune humain. »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Lyn. Zell ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il sombrait dans un sommeil profond, tandis qu'une tornade se formait devant ses yeux, se dirigeant droit vers la G-Force du feu et de son étudiante.

Impuissant, il s'effondra sur le sol. Seul un hurlement de douleur retentit, résonnant dans toute la mine de souffre, alors que le Seed rejoignait déjà le monde des rêves.

/\/\/\

« Zell…Zell ! » appela une petite voix inquiète.

Le sol était brûlant, sous le corps du jeune Seed. C'en aurait été presque agréable, si certains de ses membres ne supportaient pas cette chaleur intense. L'esprit embrumé, il fut incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque quelqu'un le secoua un peu par le bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta la jeune rouquine, penchée au dessus de lui.

« Je…crois… » murmura Zell, légèrement amorphe.

Il se redressa enfin. Ils étaient toujours dans la mine de souffre, devant le gouffre qui donnait sur l'antre d'Ifrit. Etrange. Zell n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était à l'intérieur de la mine. Avaient-ils déjà vaincu Ifrit ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Zell, un peu perdu, tandis qu'il se relevait sur ses deux jambes, encore tremblantes.

« J'ai eu…heu…récupéré la G-Force. » répondit simplement Lyn avec un sourire.

Ce sourire. Etrange. Zell pensa qu'il sonnait faux. Il avait l'impression qu'il était forcé et que Lyn cachait quelque chose.

« Tu t'es effondré, sans prévenir. » expliqua-t-elle. « D'un coup. Tu vas bien ? »

Il s'était effondré comme ça ? Sans raison ? La chaleur, sans doute. Il n'était plus habitué à subir de tels changements de température. Il haussa les épaules. Ce qui était important, c'était que Lyn ait réussi son épreuve, et qu'il avait repris conscience. Il mangerait bien ce soir, cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec une malnutrition.

« Bon, ben si tu l'as vaincu, tout va bien. On repart ? Ce n'était pas trop dur ?

-N…non. » répondit Lyn, hésitante.

Le professeur ébouriffa les cheveux roux de son étudiante, et rebroussa chemin, laissant sur place la rouquine. Alors qu'il était déjà à une dizaine de mètre d'elle, Lyn se mordit les lèvres, se sentant coupable.

« Désolée... je veux pas…te mêler à ça. » murmura-t-elle.

/\/\/\

La fin de la journée passa en douceur. Zell et Lyn étaient de retour à la BGU depuis trois bonnes heures déjà, lorsque la fin des cours sonna enfin, libérant le flot d'étudiants qui n'avaient qu'une idée bien définie en tête : se rendre à la cafétéria pour reprendre des forces.

« Lyyyyynnnnn ! » hurla une voix féminine dans le couloir qui menait à la cafétéria.

La rouquine, qui discutait tranquillement avec son professeur des modalités de l'examen du Seed, sursauta sur place, effrayée par l'appel soudain : comme de fait, pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, une brune sauta sur son dos, au beau milieu de la rivière d'étudiants.

« Aide ! » s'égosilla Lyn, en manquant de tomber à la renverse, sous le poids, bien que faible, de Jelia.

« On dit « A l'aide ». » rectifia son amie.

« A…l'aide ? » répéta Lyn, étonnée.

Les trois furent rapidement rejoints par Hysildr et Amili. Le grand brun jeta un air curieux à Zell et Lyn, puis, au bout d'un moment, demanda :

« Ifrit ? » s'enquit-il.

« Réussi. » répondit Lyn avec un large sourire.

Hysildr eut un sourire satisfait, sans doute parce qu'une nouvelle combattante de poids commençait à émerger à l'école.

Le petit groupe mangea, puis chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes.

Il était tard, lorsqu'une ombre passa dans le couloir des appartements des Seeds.

Profondément plongé dans un sommeil lourd et empli de rêve, Zell n'entendit pas les quelques pas qui résonnèrent à la porte de son appartement. Il était tard : au moins une heure du matin. Tout était si calme. Ce fut à peine s'il entendit qu'on toqua fébrilement contre le bois qui séparait sa chambre du couloir.

Ce fut assez pourtant pour le réveiller, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il ne fit même pas attention aux pas qui s'éloignèrent, tant il était encore bercé par Morphée. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Le silence régnait dans son appartement. Quelques rayons de lunes passaient à travers ses stores à moitié fermés, éclairant légèrement la pièce. Il se retourna dans son lit, et fit face à la fenêtre. Il s'était évanoui, le jour même, sans raison apparente. Peut-être aurait-il du aller voir le docteur Kadowaki, après tout, afin qu'elle l'examine.

Il veilla quelques minutes, les yeux entrouverts, rivés vers la lune. Il était sur le point de se rendormir, lorsque deux coups résonnèrent violement à sa porte, faisant trembler quelques objets de décoration au passage. Sans demander son reste, il se releva, encore en caleçon, et se précipita à l'entrée de son appartement, étonné que l'on puisse le déranger à une heure pareille.

Il ouvrit la porte, et, adossé contre le mur voisin à l'entrée, se trouvait un grand brun, qui, en vu de son état, semblait revenir de la serre de combat. Hysildr avait du tambouriner à coup de pied pour réveiller le Seed blond.

« Hysildr ? Y a un problème ? » s'étonna Zell, en laissant échapper un bâillement.

Le brun haussa les épaules, et commençait à se diriger vers ses quartiers, lorsqu'il daigna enfin répondre :

« J'ai vu une étudiante se diriger vers la serre de combat, en pleurant à moitié. Tu devrais…aller surveiller. » conseilla Hysildr, sans être plus explicite.

Le brun disparut dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des étudiants, tandis que Zell se précipitait à l'intérieur de son appartement pour s'habiller en vitesse, ayant parfaitement compris les propos du jeune surdoué : pour venir déranger Zell, c'était que l'étudiante devait être rousse, et ne devait pas parler correctement la langue officielle de ce monde.

/\/\/\

Lorsqu'il posa les pieds dans la serre de combat, la seule chose qui frappa Zell, fut les râles d'agonie des créatures qui peuplaient la jungle artificielle. Rassuré, ses pas se firent plus lents. Inutile de courir, il semblait que l'étudiante insomniaque se débrouillait très bien toute seule. En silence, il traversa la serre sur une cinquantaine de mètres.

Au détour d'un buisson tropical, Zell la vit enfin.

Là, assise sur le sol, au beau milieu d'une multitude de cadavres de plantes carnivores et même d'un T-Rex, Lyn fixait le plafond, un air hagard peint sur le visage. Ses vêtements étaient dépiécés à quelques endroits, et son visage égratigné. Le combat avait du être rude, et elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque Zell fit un pas vers elle, faisant craquer une branche par la même occasion, la lance de métal, pourtant posée sur le sol, fila droit sur lui, sans que la jeune fille n'ait bougé le petit doigt. Seul son regard s'était pointé vers l'ennemi potentiel.

La lance s'arrêta juste à temps, devant le visage de Zell, tandis que Lyn laissa échapper un cri de surprise. La lance tomba lourdement sur le sol, tandis qu'elle se redressait, l'air désolé.

L'espace d'une seconde, Zell avait eut le temps de surprendre une étrange expression : un mélange de peur et de douleur. Lyn souffrait.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Lyn fut étonnée par la remarque, et tandis qu'elle ramassait sa lance à la main, elle esquissa une vague sourire rassuré et reconnaissant.

« Oui. Ca va mieux. » admit-elle.

« On retourne aux dortoirs : tu auras tout le loisir de complaindre sur mon épaule. »

Elle sourit, d'un sourire franc et chaleureux, et raccompagna Zell jusqu'à la sortie.

/\/\/\

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre d'étudiante, Lyn déposa son arme dans un coin de la pièce, après en avoir nettoyé la lame. Zell, à ses talons, s'assit sur le lit, et attendit patiemment les explications de son étudiante. Il la scruta de haut en bas, puis du bas vers le haut, et finalement, lâcha avec un sourire un :

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, tu n'es pas des plus présentables. »

Ella approuva et fila dans sa salle de bain, avec des affaires propres à la main.

Pendant que l'eau s'écoulait dans la douche, Zell se releva et fit un petit tour de la chambre. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'y était pas entré, et rien n'avait changé. Le vase, qui ornait la table de chevet, était toujours autant rempli de fleurs multicolores, venues des quatre coins du monde. En bas de son lit, des livres de natures différentes s'accumulaient. Tous avaient été feuilletés en entier, sauf un qui jonchait le lit, un marque-page au beau milieu de celui.

Curieux, Zell l'attrapa.

« _Les sorcières à travers les siècles._ » lut-il à voix haute.

Suite à la discussion de la matinée sur l'histoire de ce monde, elle avait du emprunter ce livre à la bibliothèque. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur les autres livres, il se rendit compte que tous traitaient du même sujet.

« Elle a lu tout ça après être revenue de la mine de souffre ? Elle progresse. »

Les livres n'étaient pas très conséquents, certes, mais elle ne connaissait la langue que depuis trois mois. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses progrès étaient énormes.

Le bruit de la douche cessa, et Lyn réapparut quelques instants plus tard, habillée d'un pantalon ample et souple, et d'un petit chemisier de nuit. Ses cheveux étaient encore ruisselants et elle les séchait à l'aide d'une serviette de bain. Le joli tableau était pourtant gâché par les entailles, parfois encore saignantes, qui ornaient ses bras et son visage. Zell soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une douce couleur turquoise s'échappa de sa main, et vint cicatriser les blessures de la jeune femme.

« Shishue. » remercia-t-elle, en se laissant tombant sur son lit, derrière Zell, les yeux clos, comme si elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux et leva une main jusqu'aux cheveux (plat) de Zell. Il était rare de ne le voir coiffé avec ses piques. Elle sourit, car elle trouva le détail marrant, puis referma les yeux, exténuée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda finalement Zell, après un bref silence.

«Humm…comment on dit…_filishua_…hum…ah…cauchemar. » répondit-elle après un long moment de réflexion.

Zell passa une main dans les cheveux roux, encore un peu mouillés, de Lyn. Elle rouvrit les yeux, étonnée. Zell la regardait avec un regard compatissant. Il y eut un silence, au bout duquel le Seed en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux de l'étudiante. Elle sourit, puis fit une grimace, pour se venger du mauvais tour de son professeur : il avait toujours cette fâcheuse manie de jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Ce cauchemar était si horrible ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Je vois…voyais…mes parents se faire…mourir…hum…tuer. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ses yeux redevinrent un peu rouges, aux réminiscences du rêve.

Lyn parlait peu d'elle et Zell en profita pour aborder le sujet, tout en s'installant à son aise sur le lit :

« Tes parents te manquent ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement à nouveau, et se blottit légèrement contre le bras de son ami, pour y trouver du réconfort.

« Tu pourrais peut-être profiter des prochaines vacances scolaires pour aller les voir, non ? »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire amer, à la grande surprise de Zell.

« Je ne…peux pas. » murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Aucune raison ne fut abordée. Zell ne sollicita rien de plus : il se contenta d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lumière, et la pièce sombra dans l'obscurité. De sa main libre, il chercha la couette, qu'il étala sur l'insomniaque.

« Tu devrais dormir. » conseilla Zell.

La jeune femme se blottit davantage contre lui, et tenta de trouver le repos. Deux heures du matin clignotaient à son réveil. Morphée ne tarderait pas à intervenir. Le Seed ferma les yeux, pour reprendre sa nuit.

Une petite voix fluette murmura quelques mots d'une voix brisée :

« Ce…n'était pas un cauchemar…de mon imagination. »

La voix se tut, et reprit, quelques instants plus tard :

« …c'était un cauchemar…qui montrait…mes souvenirs. Mes parents sont déjà…_shindanaes_… »

Zell ne connaissait pas la langue natale de Lyn, mais la signification du dernier mot était évidente.

Lyn était orpheline et depuis peu.

Il la serra contre lui, dans ses bras, et bientôt la rouquine rejoignit le monde des rêves.

/\/\/\

Squall Leonhart, du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, était le chef des Seeds de Balamb. Beaucoup de devoirs et de responsabilités l'incombaient, et, ce jour-là, il se trouva être bien matinal. A dire vrai, il voulait rencontrer son meilleur ami, afin d'avoir des nouvelles de l'étudiante exceptionnelle de la fac. Il avait entendu qu'elle avait déjà brisé la barrière de la langue, et qu'elle maniait plutôt correctement son arme.

Lorsque Squall frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son ami, à sept heures du matin, personne ne vint lui répondre, et il fut surpris de trouver la porte ouverte, en lieu et place d'une porte fermée à clef. Il trouva ce fait plutôt inhabituel.

Aussi, il se rendit chez l'étudiante en question : avec un peu de chance, elle saurait où se trouvait son professeur.

Une fois à sa porte, il frappa un coup, et, n'obtenant une fois de plus aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas plus fermée à clef que la première.

Cependant, une fois la porte ouverte, il resta sur le palier, abasourdi. L'étudiante était bien dans sa chambre, là n'était pas le souci. Elle dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

Le problème venait de la personne qui lui servait d'oreiller.

L'ami blond, que Squall cherchait, était là, endormi aux côtés de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Zell était habillé, et n'était qu'à moitié recouvert de la couette où à contrario la jeune femme se trouvait blottie. Vaguement, le chef des Seeds aperçut les traces de larmes séchées sur les joues de l'étudiante, et il devina sans aucun mal ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille au soir.

Avec un soupir, il décida de reporter son entrevue avec Zell à l'après-midi. Après tout, les grasses matinées avaient du bon parfois.


	6. Chapitre Cinq : La lancière

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Lyn, Jelia, Hysildr et Amili m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Cinq

La lancière

Quatre combattants se toisaient en chien de faïence, ce jour-là.

La première des combattants était une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, aux longs cheveux bruns, un large sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice. Dans sa main droite, elle serrait la poignée d'une longe épée fine et légère à la garde haute et ronde, tailladée de nombreux symboles de couleurs.

Le second était un jeune homme, de dix-neuf ans, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, au visage fin et charismatique. Ses yeux bleus perçant ne quittaient pas du regard les autres combattants, essayant de jauger leurs forces et leurs compétences. Il avait attendu cette rencontre toute la semaine précédente, bien que rien sur son comportement physique ne le laissait paraître. Seule sa prise ferme et impatiente sur la poignée de sa longue épée, large de cinq bons centimètres, pouvait le trahir.

Le troisième était un blondinet, pourtant professeur, de vingt-et-un ans, qui se questionnait encore sur la manière dont il s'était embarqué dans cette histoire. Cet entrainement l'inquiétait un peu à vrai dire, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre les autres combattants dans la serre de combat. Il s'échauffait un peu, sautillant sur place, balançant ses poings dans le vide, afin de se mettre en conditions.

La quatrième et dernière combattante était en proie aux regrets, car elle était la seule et l'unique qui avait programmé cet affrontement matinal, à son grand désespoir. Pour l'occasion, elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux roux ondulés en queue de cheval, et avait sorti sa longue lance de combat, à la lame étincelante.

Au loin, une spectatrice scrutait en silence la scène, assise sur un petit rocher, en hauteur. Comme à sa bonne habitude, le visage de la blonde ne laissait rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

« Ahh ! » s'exclama Jelia, toute excitée par la rencontre. « Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

-C'est un entrainement. » rappela Zell.

« Oui, Monsieur Dincht ! » répondit la brunette sur un ton moqueur lorsqu'elle nomma formellement le Seed.

« Je propose un concours. » marmonna alors Hysildr, qui regardait la manière dont Lyn s'échauffait à la lance.

Tout le monde stoppa net ses activités, pour se retourner vers Hysildr, dont le sérieux égalait son talent à l'épée. Comme ses propos laissaient les autres combattants dans l'incompréhension, il s'expliqua :

« Un chrono. Le plus grand nombre de monstres tués, en tenant compte de leurs forces. Zell, tu es l'arbitre. Entre Jelia, Lyn, et moi. »

Les trois concernés se jetèrent un regard, et comme le concours n'impliquait pas de danger réel, tout le monde acquiesça, même Lyn. Jelia se contenta juste de rajouter :

« Si tu gagnes, Hysi', je veux ma revanche dans un duel. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se battre entre eux. Les règles du concours connues de tous, chacun se prépara au top départ donné par le professeur : ils ne devaient pas s'éloigner plus loin qu'un certain périmètre défini.

« Au top, c'est parti. » prévint le Seed.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire « Top », que tous les concurrents s'élançaient déjà à travers la jungle artificielle. Lyn se précipita vers le gauche, Jelia tout droit, et Hysildr sur la droite. Zell se mit un peu plus en hauteur afin d'avoir un plan plus large des évènements. Il regarda sa montre. Dans cinq minutes, il hurlerait la fin du concours.

Une bonne minute passa. Jelia avait l'avantage, car elle avait tué deux Orchida de plus que Hysildr, et trois de plus que Lyn. Cependant, c'était sans compter l'accumulation de plantes qu'Hysildr était en train de créer autour de lui. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le jeune homme avait reprit un net avantage, avec trois Orchidas de plus que Jelia, et quatre que Lyn, qui elle aussi avait terrassé quelques adversaires entre temps.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Zell se redressa, et annonça la fin du concours :

« STOPPP ! »

Les combattants finirent, selon les règles, les monstres qu'ils avaient déjà provoqués, puis, rejoignirent le centre de la serre, à pas plus ou moins enthousiasmes selon chacun d'entre eux. Jelia sauta presque sur Zell pour connaître le résultat.

« Alors ? Alors ? » s'excita-t-elle.

« Hysildr est le vainqueur. » annonça Zell, avec un sourire. « A un monstre près avec toi. »

Jelia jeta un regard furieux au jeune homme brun qui marchait nonchalamment vers l'arbitre, quasi –sûr de sa victoire. Aussitôt, Jelia fusa vers lui, son épée à la main, et Hysildr para juste à temps. Un long combat s'engagea entre les deux, tandis que Lyn revenait vers son professeur, l'air dépité.

« Pardon… » murmura-t-elle, légèrement déçue de sa performance.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée. Tu n'as qu'une dizaine de monstres d'écart par rapport à ces deux là, et crois-moi, ils sont bons. De plus, ils sont là depuis plus longtemps que toi. Jelia a intégré la fac il y a trois ans, et Hysildr, deux ans seulement, d'où leur légère différence d'âge. Ils étaient déjà bons combattants en arrivant. Ce sont les deux étudiants les plus prometteurs de l'école.

-Et Amili ? » demanda Lyn, par curiosité, en jetant un regard à la jeune fille blonde, assise plus loin.

« Depuis trois mois seulement. Vous êtes arrivées en même temps. Elle a été intégré à la classe de ces deux là, depuis elle ne lâche pas Jelia, pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues. Elle n'est pas excellente pour les cours, mais elle serait une très bonne combattante. Cependant, personne ne l'a jamais vue une arme à la main…et…il semble qu'Hysildr ne la supporte pas. »

Lyn acquiesça. Hysildr n'était pas du genre social, mais il aimait généralement les bons combattants. Son aversion pour la blonde était étonnant.

« Si tu penses qu'Hysildr n'aime que les bons combattants, tu te trompes. Il y a d'autres bons élèves, et Hysildr ne les supporte pas non plus. » rajouta Zell, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Lyn.

Ces propos laissèrent Lyn d'autant plus perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait obtenu l'amitié du jeune brun, qui se battait avec démence devant ses yeux en ce moment même. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais un combat entre Jelia et lui était en réalité une vraie danse mortelle. Tous les deux contrôlaient chacun de leurs gestes. Ils étaient doués, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« C'est lui d'ailleurs qui m'a prévenu la semaine dernière que tu étais dans la serre de combat. »

Lyn s'empourpra, se rappelant de cette fameuse soirée. Elle baissa la tête, gênée.

« Pardon… » murmura-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » rassura Zell. « Quand tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

Elle laissa échapper un vague « Shishue », et reporta son attention sur le combat. L'avantage était à Jelia, qui semblait légèrement plus rapide que Hysildr. Si le combat s'éternisait, Hysildr gagnerait, plus endurant.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'épée d'Hysildr vola en l'air, sans prévenir, pour venir se planter dans la terre, non loin de Lyn et Zell. Jelia sauta de joie, et alla chercher l'arme de son ennemi, toute heureuse, et la lui rendit.

« Bien joué, Jelia. » admit Hysildr, en essayant de cacher un sourire satisfait.

Les deux combattants discutèrent un instant du combat, chacun se remémorant quelques détails, afin de donner des astuces à l'autre et inversement, lorsqu'un cri perçant déchira les lieux. A une cinquantaine de mètres du groupe, un rugissement bestial fit trembler le sol, tandis qu'une blonde se trouvait en position fortement inconfortable, au pied d'un T-Rex.

Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, Lyn s'élança vers Amili, sa lance à la main.

Le monstre aux longues dents fendit au même moment sur la blonde, qui restait tétanisée par l'animal. Pourtant, au moment où la mâchoire allait se refermer sur elle, la rouquine s'interposa, et une tempête de feu et de vent emprisonna le T-Rex dans ses entrailles, avant que celui-ci ne soit déchiqueté en une multitude de morceau carbonisé.

Nul ne savait quelle magie Lyn avait utilisé à cet instant.

La rouquine se retourna vers Amili, inquiète de son état, et la seule chose qu'elle vit, fut le sourire mesquin et satisfait qui s'étira sur son visage d'ange. Sans comprendre, Lyn lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever, et lorsque la blonde fut à son niveau, on lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser des pouvoirs qui te mènent droit à la mort. Il serait dommage que tu ne meures avant votre première rencontre, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait tellement déçu.»

Zell accourut au même instant jusqu'aux deux filles. Amili venait de murmurer quelque chose à Lyn, sans doute un remerciement discret, connaissant le caractère de la blondinette, puis elle s'écarta pour rejoindre Jelia, qui se trouvait un peu plus en retrait.

Pourtant, lorsque le jeune Seed se retourna vers son étudiante, il fut surpris de la trouver immobile, le teint livide. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, pétrifiée par quelque chose d'inconnu. Inquiet, Zell s'approcha d'elle mais la rouquine bougea enfin et le contourna, avant de s'enfuir de la serre de combat, laissant tout le monde sur place, tous baignés dans l'incompréhension.

« Lyn ! » rappela Zell.

« Elle m'a dit… » commença Amili.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une la lame d'une épée se retrouva sous sa gorge, sans que personne ne comprenne. Hysildr toisait férocement la blonde, un regard rempli de haine, jusqu'à ce que Jelia s'interpose entre la lame et Amili, surprise par le comportement étrange de son ami.

« Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Amili doit être choquée par ce que qu'il vient de se passer, et toi, tu... »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Hysildr avait déjà rabaissé son arme. Il ne s'excusa cependant pas et commença à sortir lui aussi de la serre de combat. Les larmes aux yeux, Amili le précéda, courant jusqu'aux dortoirs. Le brun rangea son épée, et ralentit le pas. Zell fut le second à le doubler jusqu'à la sortie, inquiet pour la rouquine. Il fut finalement rejoint par Jelia, qui semblait furieuse.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agir comme ça ? Amili ne t'a rien fait, et en plus elle vient de passer à deux doigts de servir de déjeuner au T-Rex. » hurla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas aux propos de son amie. Il s'arrêta juste devant un buisson devant la sortie, étonné par quelque chose. Il stoppa Jelia en l'attrapant par le bras, et lui montra sa trouvaille. La brune cessa d'hurler, et regarda plus attentivement ce qui avait attiré l'intention d'Hysildr.

Sur les feuilles d'un buisson se trouvait une étrange substance rougeâtre.

« Eh bien, c'est du sang ! » lâcha Jelia, encore furieuse.

« On était les seuls dans la serre ?

-Heu…oui.

-Le sang des Orchidas est vert ? » continua Hysildr.

-Oui. » répondit Jelia, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Hors, pendant l'entrainement, personne n'a été sérieusement blessé ?

-Effectivement. » admit le brune, comprenant un peu plus où menait les réflexions du jeune homme.

« Hors, ce sang n'a pas encore coagulé. »

Jelia regarda avec un peu plus d'attention la plante verte. Quelques gouttes glissèrent des feuilles, pour rejoindre le sol, où une petite flaque de sang se trouvait, se mélangeant doucement à la terre argileuse de la serre de combat. En regardant un peu plus attentivement, Jelia remarqua une autre petite flaque de sang, puis quelques taches qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie et en vint à une conclusion :

« On dirait que quelqu'un a craché du sang, ici, puis est sorti de la serre. »

Hysildr tapota la tête de son amie, signe qu'elle avait bon sur toute la ligne, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la serre de combat.

Intérieurement, il était pourtant déçu d'être le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant les trois dernières minutes. Ce qui le faisait d'autant plus rager, bien qu'il ne laissa rien extérioriser, ce fut l'impuissance dont il était sujet dans les conditions actuelles.

Bien qu'il comprenait tout, il ne pouvait rien faire.

/\/\/\

« Lyn. Ouvre cette porte, bon sang ! » s'énerva Zell, planté au beau milieu du couloirs des dortoirs étudiants.

Il perdait rarement son calme, mais cette fois, il perdait patience, trop inquiet par le comportement étrange de son étudiante. Il cogna à la porte une nouvelle fois, et finalement, une petite voix lui répondit de l'autre côté :

« Attends…cinq minutes. » murmura faiblement la voix de Lyn.

Le blond se calma alors, obtenant enfin une réponse. Certes, la voix qu'il avait entendue ne le rassurait pas beaucoup, mais il décida de prendre son mal en patience, et s'adossa au mur qui séparait la porte de Lyn avec celle de sa voisine. Pas mal d'étudiants passèrent dans le couloir, et aucun n'osa s'approcher du Seed, pourtant jovial, qui semblait quelque peu énervé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'entrebâilla. Zell devina qu'il était autorisé à entrer, et il ne se laissa pas prier. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce où il trouva la jeune rouquine, assise sur son lit, comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'était changée, et affublée désormais un jean et un débardeur. Elle semblait bien se porter.

Zell referma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit à côté de Lyn. La première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre sa température en posant une main sur son front. Tout allait bien. Ses pointes de cheveux étaient légèrement trempées, et il devina qu'elle avait pris une douche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme ça ? »

Lyn laissa échapper un petit sourire désolé, afin de s'excuser.

« J'ai eu… mal à la tête…j'ai couru chercher… un aspirine. » s'expliqua-t-elle.

« Une aspirine, ou un cachet d'aspirine. » rectifia Zell, en s'étalant sur le lit de la rouquine.

Zell soupira. C'était tout ? Et quand il était arrivé, elle prenait une douche pour faire passer le mal de tête ? Il laissa échapper un soupir rassuré. Il semblait qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Pas étonné qu'elle avait eu le teint livide. Un mal de tête n'est jamais agréable.

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser deux sorts en même temps. Tu as lancé Brasier et Rafale en même temps, contre ce T-Rex, ce n'est pas très judicieux. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu as eu mal à la tête. Il faut utiliser les sorts avec parcimonie, sinon ton corps ne le supportera pas. Et puis, tu sais, normalement, l'air et le feu sont à prohiber ensemble : le feu a la fâcheuse tendance à consumer l'oxygène de l'air pour survivre. Ca peut être très efficace, mais mal utilisé, tu risquerais de te blesser sévèrement. Tu as eu de la chance. »

Allongé sur le lit, Zell ne vit pas son étudiante se mordre les lèvres inférieures, pendant son explication.

S'il savait…

« Je vais bien. » murmura Lyn. « On va manger ? Il est midi. » proposa-t-elle.

L'entrainement lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Zell ne fut pas contre, et se redressa. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans la chambre de Lyn.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un t-shirt tâché de sang dans la poubelle ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Le T-rex. » répondit simplement Lyn en tirant Zell hors de sa chambre, impatience d'aller manger.

« Ah ! Exact. » s'exclama Zell.

Le Seed suivit son étudiante jusqu'à la cafétéria, sans se douter un seul instant de la véracité des propos de la rouquine, croyant dur comme fer que le T-shirt était couvert du sang du monstre du Crétacé.

A aucun moment, il n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir du sang de la jeune fille qui le conduisait en dehors des dortoirs au même instant.

/\/\/\

Une minute plus tard, le plus brillant des élèves de la BGU apparut dans le couloir des étudiants, et, au lieu d'entrer dans sa propre chambre, qu'il partageait avec un autre élève, il pénétra dans celle de l'étudiante exceptionnelle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha quelque chose, qu'il ne mit guère longtemps à trouver. Il attrapa entre ses mains le T-Shirt imbibé de sang que Lyn portait le matin même, et soupira.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » murmura-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le lit, essayant de réfléchir un peu au problème qui se profilait petit à petit.

« Comment prévenir Jelia à propos du véritable caractère d'Amili ? Elle ne me croira jamais, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de la perdre à cause de cette peste blonde. Tant que Jelia ne me croit pas, je ne peux pas aider Lyn. Zell est trop naïf pour voir quoique ce soit. Je suis sûr que Lyn lui a fait gober une connerie pour expliquer le sang. Il faudrait que je parle à Lyn…elle a compris de quel genre était Amili et…

-Tu n'as…jamais autant parlé. » remarqua une voix, à l'entrée de la chambre.

Hysildr sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, encore moins la propriétaire des lieux. La rouquine était là, devant lui, un air grave sur son visage. Il s'était pourtant assuré qu'elle ait quitté sa chambre : il l'avait croisée dans le couloir avec Zell, et tous deux se rendaient à la cafétéria.

« J'ai deviné…ce que tu cherchais. »

Hysildr soupira, percé à jour. Lyn était impressionnante, tout comme Jelia, bien que depuis quelques temps, Jelia n'arrivait plus à distinguer le bien du mal.

« Ton regard…sur moi. » rajouta-t-elle.

« Tu as dis quoi à Zell, pour ça ? » demanda-t-il, un soupçon curieux, en montrant le T-shirt qu'il jeta à la poubelle.

« Le T-Rex.

-Pff…tu l'as carbonisé sur place. Il devait être plus inquiet pour toi que pour le T-Rex pour louper un détail aussi énorme.

-Ca a…marché. » maugréa Lyn.

« Ca ne marchera pas avec moi. Je me fous de savoir qui tu es, ni comment tu as fait le coup de la tempête de flamme. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'Amili est dangereuse. Elle se sert de Jelia pour s'approcher de toi depuis le départ. Elle est mystérieusement apparut il y a trois mois, en même tant que toi. Au départ, elle te surveillait, je m'en suis vite rendu compte, puis, lorsque Jelia est venue te voir pour la première fois, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle pouvait t'approcher de cette manière. Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait directement, je n'en sais rien, par contre. »

Lyn s'adossa contre son mur, pensive. Elle recolla ce que lui apprenait Hysildr avec ses souvenirs, et ses doutes. Tout s'entrecoupait parfaitement pour elle, et tout prenait un sens. Elle soupira.

« Elle sait…que je me serai...hum…méfiée. Comme…

-Comme tu t'es méfiée au départ de Jelia. » finit Hysildr, pensif.

« Tu savais ?

-Oui. Beaucoup de gens sont antipathiques au comportement de Jelia, mais toi, tu étais différente. Même si au départ tu restais distante, tu as fini par accepter cette fille sans cervelle, et tu as cru en elle. Je le sais, car avant il y a un mois, tu ne souriais pas à Jelia. Tu ne souris qu'à ceux que tu crois. » affirma le brun.

Lyn laissa échapper un petit rire. Hysildr pensait beaucoup plus, et scrutait les scènes de loin. Elle sourit. Il était quelqu'un de très doué, et elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Jelia et lui étaient inséparables.

« Merci. » remercia la rouquine.

« D'ailleurs, pour continuer sur ces détails étranges, tu dis « merci » à tout le monde, sauf à Zell, à qui tu dis « Shishue ». Je suppose que la connotation est différente pour toi. »

Un regard légèrement troublé se peignit sur le visage de Lyn, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'observation d'Hysildr irait jusqu'à ce point. Son visage passa au rouge pivoine, et finalement, après quelques mots lâchés dans sa langue, qui prouvait qu'elle était gênée, elle confirma les propos de son ami :

« C'est un merci…du fond du cœur. Sinon, on dit…_tenai_…»

Hysildr laissa échapper un sourire, et se releva de sur le lit, signe que la conversation était finie. Lyn l'arrêta sur le palier, reprenant un air plus grave :

« Prends…soin de Jelia. Je suis assez…grande…pour m'en sortir seule. Et je pense que… Amili ne tentera rien pour le…hum…moment.

-Et je suppose que je ne dis rien à la personne qui est en train d'accourir dans le couloir pour savoir qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps pour récupérer une affaire fictive, qui t'a servie d'excuse pour me surprendre ici ?

-Tout à fait. » affirma Lyn, en attrapant un pull dans son armoire avant de sortir de la pièce, avec Hysildr, tandis que son professeur arrivait.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends autant de temps ? » s'étonna Zell.

« Je demandais…nouvelles…d'Amili. » mentit la rouquine, en enfilant son pull, avant de le rejoindre au bout du couloir, devant le regard, à nouveau sans expression, d'Hysildr.

Il fit signe à Zell qu'il mangerait plus tard, et le blond et la rouquine disparurent à nouveau vers la cafétéria. Au même instant déboula Jelia qui accosta son compagnon d'arme, l'air penaude.

« Oui ? » s'étonna Hysildr.

« Je voulais te dire pardon de d'être énervée contre toi, tout à l'heure. Tu n'agis pas à la légère, alors je pense qu'il y avait une raison derrière ton geste, même si je ne peux pas toujours comprendre. »

Hysildr passa une main dans les cheveux de Jelia, et les ébouriffa violemment, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il ne cacha pas pour une fois. Quand bien même Jelia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, elle le croyait.

« Je m'excuse aussi. Allons manger, maintenant. » proposa-t-il.

« Okai ! » s'excita la brune, en sautillant sur place.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la cantine, lorsque Hysildr s'arrêta sur place, songeur. Curieuse, Jelia s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui :

« Quoi ?

-Jelia ?

-Oui ? »

Il prit une inspiration, se demandant s'il faisait bien de dire ça, puis finalement se lança à l'eau : il fit quelques pas jusqu'à elle et à nouveau ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle eut une expression étonnée. Il se pencha alors à son oreille, et murmura :

« Shishue. »

Il reprit sa route vers la cafétéria, laissant une Jelia perplexe au beau milieu du couloir, qui ne comprenait ni pourquoi son ami utilisait la langue de Lyn, ni pourquoi Hysildr l'avait remerciée. Elle haussa les épaules et courut à la suite de son ami, pressée de remplir son estomac.


	7. Chapitre Six : Le Seed

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Lyn, Jelia, Hysildr et Amili m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Six

Le Seed

Zell n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce matin-là. Aussi, il se dirigea vers le couloir des étudiants, bien décidé à calmer ses nerfs à l'aide de son étudiante, qui, en vu de l'heure matinale, devait encore dormir à poings fermés. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs, et ce fut donc sans gêne et en toute discrétion que Zell pénétra dans la chambre de l'étudiante rousse.

Tout était calme. Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les volets de la chambre, et Zell s'habitua rapidement à la faible pénombre. La porte refermée derrière lui, il s'avança vers le lit. Il se stoppa alors sur place, légèrement gêné par la scène. Ses yeux s'échappèrent sur la fenêtre, tant il avait l'impression de violer un moment sacré : en effet, lorsqu'il avait porté les yeux sur son étudiante, il avait trouvé celle-ci allongée sur le dos, sans couette, un livre sur le ventre, comme si elle s'était endormie dessus la veille au soir sans s'en rendre compte. Elle portait un simple short et un débardeur de couleur : l'été était déjà là depuis un bon mois.

Zell, qui était venu en tout premier lieu pour sortir l'étudiante du sommeil, resta silencieux. Il s'aventura de nouveau à regarder la rouquine. Le short laissait paraître deux longues jambes qui semblaient si fragiles. Qui pouvait croire qu'en six mois de temps, la jeune fille était devenue une incroyable combattante, au même titre qu'Hysildr et Jelia. Dans un mois, tous passeraient l'examen du Seed, et nul doute que chacun d'entre eux le réussirait brillamment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit même attention à ce qu'il faisait : penché sur l'endormie, il la fixa un long moment. Selphie avait raison : Lyn était belle.

Ce fut lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses pensées, qu'il se rappela à l'ordre, étonné par son propre comportement. Il soupira. La discussion qu'il avait eue le matin même en compagnie de Squall le perturbait. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver les propos de ce dernier, mais au fond de lui, il avait du mal à accepter.

Lyn serait certainement ravie, il n'y avait aucun doute. Lui aussi l'était, en partie. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, un peu perdu. Il était tiraillé par deux sentiments. Le premier la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour son élève, la seconde par l'égoïsme qu'il s'étonna d'éprouver.

Lyn dormait profondément, les yeux clos. Elle avait le visage d'un ange. Zell attrapa une des mèches rousses qui se baladaient sur l'oreiller, désordonnées.

« C'est long…un mois. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en lâchant la mèche qui fila entre ses doigts.

La vie ne tourne pas toujours de la façon dont on le souhaite. Il se redressa alors, et attrapa le coussin qui se trouvait sur la chaise de bureau. Après un moment d'hésitation, où le blond enregistra l'image de la rousse endormie dans sa mémoire, il jeta violemment le cousin sur elle, en hurlant de toutes ses forces :

« Debout là-dedans ! »

Lyn laissa échapper un cri de peur, comme elle en laissait échapper au moins une fois par semaine, à chaque fois qu'elle dormait un peu trop longtemps dans son lit selon l'avis de son professeur. Elle se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Lorsqu'elle vit Zell, elle attrapa à son tour le coussin qui venait de la percuter en pleine tête et le balança sur le blond qui esquiva de justesse.

« Sale gosse ! » grogna-t-elle, à moitié réveillée.

Elle attrapa l'oreiller sur lequel elle dormait, et le jeta à son tour, sans que Zell n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit, cette fois-ci. Il se le prit en pleine tête, et laissa échapper un petit « aoutch », ainsi qu'un sourire. Lyn sourit à son tour, plutôt contente de son tir, et la bataille entre les deux adultes, qui retombaient dans l'enfance, reprit de plus belle.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quelques plumes échappées, quelques égratignures et un long fou rire, Zell et Lyn se calmèrent enfin, tous les deux étalés sur le lit.

« Crétin de prof. » lâcha Lyn, fatiguée avant même d'avoir commencé sa journée.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu parles couramment notre langue maintenant que tu peux te permettre de l'insulter, ton prof. » répliqua Zell en se redressant, le souffle court.

« Qui est venu me réveiller à sept heures du matin, un samedi pour son bon plaisir ?

-Moi, c'est vrai. » admit Zell, en attrapant le bouquin que Lyn avait fait tomber en se relevant d'un coup. « Hum…_les lanciers des temps modernes_. Jamais lu.

-Tu n'es pas lancier. » remarqua Lyn en se rendant dans sa salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche matinale.

« Tu marques un point. Je lis un magazine sur l'art du combat à main nue.

-Ah oui, le Baston Mag, non ? »

Zell confirma. Lyn était une grande lectrice, et rien n'était étonnant au fait qu'elle connaissait aussi ce magazine. Il attendit un moment, et bientôt Lyn revint changée et les cheveux humides. Elle portait une petite robe d'été que Jelia lui avait achetée au début de la saison chaude, toute verte, comme ses yeux.

«Et donc ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite un samedi matin, à sept heures du mat' ? » bougonna la jeune femme.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

Lyn laissa échapper un air étonné, et se précipita vers sa fenêtre, dont elle souleva le store. Devant ses yeux s'étalait un champ de fleurs et un océan : elle avait la chance de posséder une chambre à l'extrémité de la fac, et donc de pouvoir apprécier tous les jours un nouveau paysage. Son visage s'éclaircit et, sans que Zell n'eut le temps de l'arrêter, la rouquine se pencha à travers sa fenêtre, et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté, à l'aide d'une pirouette sur elle-même.

« Eh ! » rappela Zell.

Trop tard pour complaindre, Lyn courrait déjà dans l'immense plaine qui donnait sur l'océan. Il soupira, résigné, et attrapa le petit sac où Lyn entreposait ses affaires personnelles, ainsi que son arme, et à son tour, sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la rouquine. Celle-ci revint vers lui, étonnée.

« On va faire un tour ?

-Bingo ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui jetant ses affaires.

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le professeur et son étudiante se dirigèrent vers la petite ville portuaire qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là : Balamb.

/\/\/\

« Ahhh Balamb, l'air iodé de la mer, les pavés de pierre, les goélands, et les marchands à tous les coins de rue ! » s'exclama le Seed blond, en sautillant sur place, excité par un tel retour aux sources.

A chaque fois qu'il remettait les pieds dans cette ville, à chaque fois il se sentait revivre. Il avait grandi ici après tout, c'était son autre chez lui, en dehors de la fac. Il sourit. Cela faisait bien un an qu'il n'était pas revenu, trimbalé d'une mission à une autre.

De son côté, une curieuse se baladait un peu partout, ravie de sortir un peu de la fac qu'elle finissait par connaître dans les moindres recoins. L'odeur de la mer et le paysage l'enchantaient, comme une enfant que l'on emmenait dans un parc d'attraction.

« Ca fait du bien de sortir un peu. » clama-t-elle, en s'étirant.

« Viens par-là, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. »

Lyn se fit tirer par le bras dans la ruelle principale de la petite ville, et elle fut bientôt plantée devant une vielle porte en bois, qui fermait une grande maisonnée de pierres en forme de petit dôme. Le blond chercha désespérément quelque chose autour de la porte, soulevant un pot de fleur, puis un tapis, une pierre. Il vérifia même le dessus de la porte. Alors qu'il allait faire remarquer qu'il ne trouvait pas la clef, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns. Elle portait un chemisier bleu et un tablier écru. Zell recula d'un coup, surpris, et échappa de justesse à un coup de magazine plié en cône sur la tête.

« Ahh ! Ca va pas ? » s'exclama le blond.

La femme réitéra son geste, ne loupant pas Zell cette fois-ci.

« Aiie ! Mais !

-Je t'avais dis de revenir pour les vacances de noël. » bougonna la femme, en croisant les bras. « Et si tu veux rentrer dans cette maison, soit tu frappes, soit tu pousses la porte, au lieu chercher comme un gosse où est cachée la clef de secours. »

Les deux personnes se toisèrent un long moment, et Zell ne mit guère longtemps avant de baisser les yeux, admettant sa défaite. Lyn esquissa un sourire, comprenant petit à petit qui pouvait bien être cette femme.

Celle-ci se retourna vers Lyn, un peu étonnée, puis passa de Lyn à Zell, et de Zell à Lyn, pour enfin assener un nouveau coup de magazine sur le tête du Seed, mécontente :

« Tu pourrais au moins présenter cette jeune fille, et ne pas faire l'attendre ainsi sur le palier. Tu n'as vraiment pas de manière. Allez, entrez donc tous les deux, je vais vous préparer des crêpes. »

Zell haussa les épaules, vaincu. La femme retourna à l'intérieur de la maisonnée, et le Seed fit signe à Lyn de lui suivre à l'intérieur. La rouquine riait intérieurement de cette rencontre inattendue et fort plaisante.

La maison n'était pas bien grande, mais chaleureuse. La femme était de retour à sa cuisine, et Zell s'installa sur une chaise, et fit les présentations :

« Lyn, je te présente ma mère. Maman, voici Lyn, une étudiante de la BGU.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, ma petite. » lança la mère de Zell en se retournant vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Zell m'a parlée de toi dans les quelques lettres qu'il m'a écrite ces derniers mois. » (-elle avait appuyé sur le mot « quelques »)

Elle commença à préparer une pâte à crêpe, cassant des œufs dans une jarre, tout en discutant.

« Tu es l'étudiante exceptionnelle qui a été intégrée à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Madame Dincht. » acquiesça Lyn. « Votre fils est mon professeur depuis mon arrivée.

-Tu parles couramment notre langue. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Lyn a fait des progrès extraordinaires en l'espace de quelques mois. » confirma Zell en s'étirant de tout son long.

« Toi en tout cas, tu n'as pas fait de progrès en matière de donner des nouvelles à ta mère. » grinça la cuisinière.

Zell déglutit, et Lyn pouffa tant la situation était comique. Zell allait bientôt regretter de l'avoir emmener chez lui, voir sa mère. Lyn cessa soudain de rire, se rappelant d'un détail : son professeur lui avait avoué autrefois avoir été éduqué dans un orphelinat, sous la tutelle d'Edea, la femme du proviseur de la fac. Cette femme n'était donc pas sa vraie mère : il avait du être adopté. Pourtant, le lien qui reliait les deux personnes était fort.

La rousse sourit à nouveau. La mère de Zell était quelqu'un de bien, tout comme lui.

« Vous voulez de l'aide, madame ? » proposa poliment Lyn en s'approchant de la cuisine.

« Si tu veux, ma petite. Attrape-moi le paquet de farine, dans le placard au dessus de toi, et pèse-moi deux cent cinquante grammes. »

Zell resta silencieux, assis sur sa chaise, à regarder les deux femmes discuter ensemble, tout en préparant la cuisine. Il était rare de surprendre la rouquine dans une tâche quotidienne, surtout à l'école où tout était déjà à la disposition des élèves. Il fut pris d'un étrange sentiment, à les voir ainsi. Un mélange de douceur et de nostalgie.

Bientôt, on fit sauter les crêpes. L'odeur sucrée envahie la pièce, et les trois personnes passèrent un long moment à discuter de choses et d'autres. Tant et si bien que la matinée passa en un éclair, au grand regret de Lyn. Zell annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche, et les deux femmes restèrent alors toutes les deux, à préparer le déjeuner. Lyn épluchait des pommes de terre sur la table du salon, et la mère de Zell préparait un poulet.

« Tu as du comprendre, non ? » demanda la femme. « Je veux dire, que Zell n'est pas mon fils. »

Lyn acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

« Mais je trouve que vous êtes très unis, pour des gens personnes non liés par le sang. Zell a l'air de beaucoup de vous aimer. Et inversement.

-C'est vrai. Je me fais un sang d'encre pour ce chenapan qui ne donne pas souvent de nouvelles.

-Je le forcerai à écrire davantage. » plaisanta Lyn.

« Zell m'a dit dans l'une de ses lettres que tu étais comme lui. Je suppose qu'il voulait dire que tu n'as pas ou plus de parents.

-Aie ! » s'exclama Lyn qui venait de se couper le légèrement le doigt tandis qu'elle épluchait les pommes de terre.

Une pomme de terre glissa sur le sol, et Lyn se dépêcha de la récupérer pour la passer sous l'eau, en même temps que son doigt légèrement entaillé. Elle utilisa rapidement un sort de soin, et on ne voyait quasiment plus rien. Elle se rassit à sa place, s'excusant de sa maladresse. La mère de Lyn soupira, elle aussi désolée :

« Non…excuse moi. J'ai amené un sujet sans doute éprouvant pour toi.

-Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois…que j'ai été surprise. »

Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les bruits d'épluchage de pomme de terre rythmèrent le silence. Finalement, Lyn redressa la tête vers la mère de Zell, et répondit, le plus sincèrement du monde :

« Mes parents sont morts, effectivement. Il y a deux ans. J'avais dix-neuf ans.»

Lyn eut un sourire triste, comme si les souvenirs revenant.

« Ils ont été assassinés, à vrai dire. Je suis revenue chez moi un jour, et je les ai trouvés par terre. Un jour ou l'autre, il viendra peut-être finir le travail qu'il a commencé.» murmura Lyn.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise : elle avait trop parlé sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se reprit, légèrement gênée :

« Pardon, il m'arrive de penser bizarrement, lorsque je repense à leurs morts. L'assassin ne reviendra sans doute jamais. La folie d'un jour. »

Une main tapota doucement sa tête, se voulant rassurante. La mère de Zell avait cessé ses activités, s'était lavée les mains, et était revenue aux côtés de la jeune fille. Lyn se mordit les lèvres. Madame Dincht était quelqu'un de bien et de gentille. La rouquine lui sourit tendrement, même si quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux.

« Merci Madame…je comprends pourquoi Zell est quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs, lui aussi me tapote la tête de cette façon. » plaisanta-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes.

La mère de Zell sourit à son tour, et les deux femmes se remirent à plaisanter sur divers sujets, tandis que l'ombre qui écoutait la conversation, cachée en haut de l'escalier principal de la maison, retourna dans sa chambre en silence, les poings serrés.

Intérieurement, Zell souffrait pour elle.

/\/\/\

La journée passa, immuable.

Zell avait emmené Lyn faire le tour de la ville, et finalement, après avoir visité divers endroits, se faire interpeler par un bon nombre de gens qui connaissaient Zell depuis sa tendre enfance, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent sur la jetée du port, où ils s'assirent pour discuter de la ville et du doux sentiment qui s'en dégageait.

« Ca devait être chouette de vivre ici. » remarqua Lyn.

« Oui, assez. Je regrette des fois de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Après il y a tout un tas d'autres villes très chouettes. Tu n'as pas encore visitée la technologique Esthar, les parcs d'attraction éternels de Galbadia, le calme de Timber, et ses magazines d'ailleurs. Il y a tout un tas de villes insolites de par le monde. Un jour, il faudrait que je t'emmène voir une forêt à chocobos. » s'exclama Zell en riant.

Il en avait vu, des paysages. Des centaines, des milliers. Venus du passé, présent et futur. Il aimait par-dessus tout voyager dans le monde, et servir la BGU.

La rouquine descendit les quelques rochers de la jetée pour glisser ses jambes dans l'eau fraiche de l'océan. Elle frissonna un instant, puis s'en accommoda. Au loin, le soleil commençait à tomber dans l'océan. La vue était magnifique et revigorante.

« Lyn ? » appela Zell, d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée.

Lyn courba son dos et sa tête en arrière pour voir à l'envers son professeur. Celui-ci fixait le paysage en silence. Lyn n'aimait pas cette atmosphère pesante, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Squall a décidé que tu étais prête à t'intégrer à la classe principale, et donc rejoindre Jelia et Hysildr.

-C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Lyn.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait réussi à repousser la barrière de la langue et de ses nombreuses lacunes en cours magistraux. Cela voulait aussi dire que Zell ne serait plus son professeur.

« Ah… » murmura-t-elle finalement, déçue.

Elle s'était habituée à passer ses heures de cours dans la chambre de Zell, ou encore dans la cafétéria.

« Tu viendras enseigner dans notre classe ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Non. En fait, à partir de lundi, je ne suis plus professeur. Je repasse au rang de Seed. »

Lyn se redressa du rocher, ayant peine à comprendre ce que voulait dire Zell. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, l'un près de l'eau, l'autre en hauteur. La rouquine ne savait pas quoi dire. Voyant ça, Zell s'expliqua plus clairement :

« Je repars en mission, dans la région d'Esthar. Cette nouvelle mission devrait durer un bon mois. Je ne peux pas t'en donner les modalités, car tu n'es pas encore Seed. Mais bon, au moins, je serai de retour pour te voir passer ton examen. »

Lyn resta coi. Elle se contenta de se mordre les lèvres et retourner ses yeux émeraudes vers l'océan. Après un bref silence, elle remonta quatre à quatre les rochers et s'arrêta devant son professeur :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de complaindre. Après tout, c'est la vie que nous avons choisi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zell sourit faiblement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son étudiante, et celle-ci le vit rapidement. Aussi, pour s'expliquer, elle remonta dans le temps :

« Tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'as sauvée de la prise d'otage ? »questionna-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'océan.

« Oui. Parfaitement. » se rappela Zell. « Tu étais la seule survivante. D'ailleurs, on a rapidement retrouvé les complices de ces types, et on n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux.

-Tu te rappelles, lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie de Ragnarok ?

-Plus que tout. Tu étais si apeurée. J'ai eu du mal à te faire comprendre que je ne te voulais pas de mal.» plaisanta le blond, en se remémorant les détails.

« Ce jour-là, je t'ai fait confiance. Depuis, tu as été…comment dire…ma bouée de sauvetage ? Si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je n'avais qu'à venir te voir. Tu as été patient avec moi, qui ne parlait pas ta langue. Tu m'as donnée beaucoup. Alors…c'est juste que ne plus avoir ma bouée de sauvetage habituelle d'un seul coup, et me jeter dans le grand bain…ça me fait peur. Je me disais que je pouvais tout faire, si tu étais là. Mais je suppose qu'il y a un moment où il faut quitter la bouée et voir d'autres horizons.»

Zell haussa les épaules, comprenant pourtant bien le point de vue de Lyn. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa, avec un sourire :

« Si tu as besoin, je serai là. Je serai joignable sur mon téléphone de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas avoir de nouvelles de moi pendant un mois.

-D'après ta mère… » commença Lyn, un rictus aux lèvres.

Elle s'échappa rapidement du champ d'action de Zell, un large sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, tandis que Zell fulminait sur place. Ils se chamaillèrent sur tout le chemin du retour, et, après avoir salué une dernière fois Madame Dincht, qui serra tendrement Lyn dans ses bras, ainsi que son fils, tous deux quittèrent la petite ville tranquille de Balamb, pour rejoindre la BGU avant que celle-ci ne se déplace pour la nuit.

Le prochain mois allait être long et exténuant.


	8. Chapitre Sept : Lui

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Lyn, Jelia, Hysildr et Amili m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Sept

Lui

Ce matin là, elle se réveilla en silence.

Etrange, la vie était parfois cruelle. Le soleil se levait doucement sur la faculté militaire de Balamb, illuminant d'une agréable lueur les immenses baies vitrées qui égaillaient la forteresse volante. Beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, trop excités, comme des enfants de dix ans, par la journée qui s'annonçait à la fois décisive et périlleuse.

Elle se redressa sur son lit, s'extirpant du peu de drap qui la recouvrait encore, à cause de la chaleur estivale, et resta plantée ainsi, les cheveux roux ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil dans sa chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Rien. Son regard redevint vide. Finalement, après dix bonnes minutes de silence, comprenant que ce qu'elle cherchait ne viendrait pas, elle se mordit les lèvres inférieures.

Quelques larmes aux gouts amers glissèrent sur ses joues.

Le jour de l'examen sur le terrain du Seed était arrivé.

Pour autant, personne n'était venu la réveiller à coup d'oreiller, comme promis, ce jour-là.

/\/\/\

« Lyn, tu rêves ? » réveilla la voix ô combien réveillée et excitée de Jelia, tandis que la rouquine était attablée à la cafétéria devant son déjeuner, pensive.

La rouquine eut un soubresaut, lorsqu'une main passa devant ses yeux. Elle était assise, comme chaque midi, à la même table, en compagnie de Jelia, Hysildr et Amili. La blonde ne pipait toujours pas un mot, et Lyn avait surpris un bon nombre de fois les yeux du majeur de promo sur celle-ci, à surveiller ses faits et gestes.

« Oui ? » glapit Lyn, gênée de son absence.

« Tu te sens comment ?

-Bi-bien ? » s'étonna Lyn, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question de son amie brune.

« Tu n'es pas un minimum anxieuse pour cet après-midi ?

-Ah, oui, l'examen. » se rappela Lyn.

Jelia et Hysildr se jetèrent un regard, étonnés par l'absence notable de l'étudiante exceptionnelle. A croire qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ce qui les attendait l'après-midi même. Ce fut alors que Jelia fit un rapport logique entre l'absence d'un ancien professeur, et l'état léthargique de Lyn.

« Zell n'est pas encore arrivé ? Il devait venir pour l'examen. Enfin, sa mission devrait déjà être finie.

-Elle ne l'est pas. » répondit Lyn, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

La tablée comprit alors ce qui tracassait tant la rouquine. Celle-ci, remarquant son comportement quelque peu explicite, se pinça le bras, et arbora un sourire doux et réveillé :

« Avec un peu de chance, nous serons bientôt tous des Seeds, nous aussi. Une idée sur notre épreuve ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Il est fort probable que l'examen ait lieu au Sud de Galbadia. J'ai entendu dire qu'un petit village de compagne est en proie d'une grosse condensation de monstres : les premiers soldats qui sont partis en mission, des soldats de Galbadia, ne sont pas revenus. Hors la BGU est actuellement en stationnement non loin de Timber. Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit bien là de notre sujet d'examen. » expliqua simplement Hysildr, sans laissant échapper le moindre sentiment sur son visage.

« Un village ? » s'étonna Lyn.

« Oui. Du nom de Winhill. Un endroit peut connu du monde extérieur. Jusqu'à présent les quelques guerriers locaux arrivaient à protéger cet havre de paix.»

On resta songeur. Jelia engloutit son repas, affamée, puis souleva un nouveau problème.

« C'est quand même dommage, Amili, que tu n'aies pas réussi à passer l'examen écrit. » bougonna la brune, déçue.

La blonde ne dit rien, mâchant un morceau de viande, comme si elle se fichait pas mal du résultat des examens. Lyn et Hysildr se regardèrent, pensant chacun à la même chose : au moins, ils n'auront pas à se soucier de ses faits et gestes pendant l'examen.

Le déjeuner se termina, les discussions tournant principalement autour de l'examen de l'après-midi. Seule la moitié de la classe allait pouvoir passer l'examen sur le terrain, cette année. Lyn en avait fait parti, travaillant d'arrache pieds les matières théoriques en compagnie d'Hysildr et Jelia. L'un comme l'autre était bon étudiant. Ce fut donc sans peine que Lyn réussit avec succès l'épreuve écrite.

/\/\/\

Quatorze-heure trente sonna à la pendule principale de Balamb Garden University, tandis qu'une vingtaine d'élèves se réunissaient déjà dans le hall principal, certains stressés, d'autres les mains dans les poches, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour comme les autres, mais qui, intérieurement, appréhendait comme tous les autres l'après-midi.

Lyn était aux côtés de Jelia et Hysildr. Amili avait disparu dans sa chambre après le repas, prétextant que cette réunion n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Ils étaient adossés à la rambarde qui séparait le rez-de-chaussée de l'immense fontaine qui coulait en dessous. Tous attendaient la venue du directeur de la fac. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître, en compagnie du chef des Seeds, Squall Leonheart.

Bientôt, le silence se fit et Cid prit la parole :

« Mes chers élèves. Vous n'êtes que peu à avoir réussi l'examen écrit de cette année, assez ardu selon les dires de certains, mais rappelez-vous que vous serez encore moins à devenir Seed à la fin de cette journée. Pourtant, cet examen n'est pas un concours : chacun d'entre vous a sa place, tant que vos compétences le prouvent. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne chance pour aujourd'hui. Je laisse Squall vous divulguer le détail de l'examen. »

Le directeur se retira un peu, laissant place au chef des Seeds, habillé de son habituel ensemble de cuir.

« Bonjour à tous. Pour cette mission, vous serez donc dispatchés par équipe de trois. La BGU s'est posé à côté de Timber, et vous serez conduits en voiture à votre destination, le village de Winhill. »

Hysildr laissa échapper un sourire satisfait quant à ses pronostiques de mission.

« Votre mission, nettoyer la ville et rétablir l'ordre. Des véritables membres du Seed vous assisteront de loin, en cas de problème, et vous noteront sur votre comportement. Toutes les informations complémentaires vous seront données pendant le trajet jusqu'à la ville cible. Je vous demande d'être prudent, et vous souhaite une bonne chance. »

Le Seed s'avança vers les étudiants, habillés pour l'occasion de leur uniforme officiel d'étudiant, tout en bleu nuit, ce qui faisait râler Jelia qui n'estimait pas la tenue confortable pour le combat. Squall avait dans les mains la liste des élèves et les groupes. Quelques groupes furent annoncés, et les élèves se rejoignirent. Certains partaient déjà vers le parking.

« Quatrième groupe, avec comme chef d'équipe Hysildr Saoh. » annonça Squall.

Jelia jeta un regard noir à son ami, qui voulait explicitement dire « pourquoi toi et pas moi en chef de groupe ? ». Hysildr lui répondit avec un sourire mesquin sur le coin de ses lèvres qui signifiait « parce que je suis plus mature que toi…en extérieur. ».

Lyn sourit, et Squall continua :

« Hysildr, tu seras accompagné de Jelia Fhili et de Sven Odel. » annonça-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Même Hysildr eut une grimace qui laissait échapper sa déception : Lyn n'était pas dans leur groupe. La rouquine haussa les épaules : c'était le jeu.

Squall reprit, annonçant les autres groupes les uns après les autres, jusqu'au dernier :

« Septième groupe, vous serez deux, exceptionnellement, faute d'un nombre multiple de trois. Sihlk Sonata tu seras chef de groupe, et Lyn te suivra. »

Ils seraient donc que deux. Lyn n'avait aucune idée de qui était Sihlk : elle ne connaissait pas bien les élèves de sa classe, mais en plus, elle avait vraiment l'impression de n'avoir jamais entendu ce nom. Pourtant, le silence imposant, rythmé de quelques murmures parmi les autres groupes, et le sourire étiré sur les lèvres d'Hysildr, ne présageaient rien de bon pour la rouquine.

Sur qui était-elle tombée ?

Ce fut à cet instant que main puissante attrapa Lyn par le col, dans son dos, et la traina vers le parking, sans la moindre explication.

« Ehhh ! » se plaignit Lyn.

« Cesse de geindre. » grogna la voix masculine d'un étudiant.

La main la lâcha, et la rouquine put enfin faire face à son chef de groupe : c'était un grand gars, aux cheveux mi-long, brun, aux yeux verrons (l'un était bleu, l'autre vert), l'air renfermé, un katana accroché à sa ceinture. Lyn ne l'avait jamais vu en classe, et n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. Le groupe d'Hysildr et Jelia passèrent à côté d'eux, et le majeur de promo lança un sourire à la rouquine, tout en rajoutant :

« Sihlk est un très bon combattant, même s'il est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre à lire des livres. Vous devriez vous entendre.

-Hysildr, si tu tournes autour de nous juste pour voir comment je me bats, pour ta satisfaction personnelle, soit sûr que Squall sera au courant. » grogna le susnommé, légèrement irrité.

Lyn se fit à nouveau attraper par le col de son uniforme, et fut trainée de force vers le parking par cet inconnu qui semblait plutôt bien connaître Hysildr. On ne la lâcha qu'une fois dans la voiture qui les emmenait jusqu'à la ville de l'examen.

La rouquine se retrouva donc en compagnie de son chef d'équipe, et tous deux furent bientôt rejoint par une ancienne professeur : Quistis Trèpe. Celle-ci s'assit à côté de Lyn, tout en se présentant.

« Enchantée, je suis Quistis Trèpe, votre référent pendant l'examen. Je vais vous donner les dernières modalités de la mission, pendant que nous nous rendons jusqu'à Winhill. »

La voiture/camion démarra au même instant. Il y avait une petite table au centre du véhicule où Quistis étala la carte du village.

« Comme vous le savez, Winhill a été attaquée il y a quelques heures par un imposant groupe de monstres. Vous serez débarqués au Sud de la ville. Nous n'avons que peu d'information sur ces monstres, mais ils semblent puissants, donc je vous demande aucun acte inconsidéré. Est-ce clair ? »

Les deux étudiants acquiescèrent. Syhlk demanda :

« Les habitants sont réfugiés chez eux ?

-Oui, plus particulièrement dans les maisons les plus solides, ils s'entraident. »

Le brun acquiesça. Il avait l'air sérieux, mais plutôt grande gueule. Lyn ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder ce genre de personne, habituée au calme d'Hysildr, et la folie de Jelia. Il posa d'autre questions, très sérieuses, comme le nombre d'habitants ou encore l'estimation du nombre de monstres. Lyn resta silencieuse, à écouter avec attention le jeu de questions réponses. Une fois cela fait, Sihlk redevint silencieux et ne pipa plus un mot. Quistis se rendit alors à l'avant du véhicule, en compagnie du conducteur, pour laisser les deux coéquipiers faire connaissance.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, à échapper au regard de l'un et de l'autre. Finalement, Lyn se jeta à l'eau :

« Je m'appelle Lyn, je suis ravie de te rencontrer. »

Silhk sursauta, comme étonné d'entendre la rouquine parler. Il cligna des yeux, puis finalement, lança :

« Mais tu parles couramment notre langue, en fait. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Heu…maintenant, oui. » confirma Lyn, un peu déconcertée.

Remarquant qu'il avait exposé un peu trop ses pensées, il se refrogna, tout en croisant les jambes, pour faire naturel.

« C'est mieux comme ça, on aura moins de problème de communication, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir un poids comme ça sur le dos.

-Désolée. » bredouilla la rouquine en baissant les yeux.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment où se mettre. Elle n'était pas habituée ce genre de comportement, et semblait un peu désemparée, tant et si bien qu'elle n'ouvra plus la bouche. Voyant cela, Sihlk se rattrapa, gêné :

« Et ne t'excuse pas, c'est un signe de faiblesse, et je veux un coéquipier battant. » rajouta-t-il, en aboyant.

« Oui, pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau.

Accumulant les erreurs face à ce nouveau compagnon d'arme, elle se fit attraper au dessus de la table violemment par le col de son uniforme. Sihlk semblait furieux. Finalement les yeux de Lyn changèrent, s'éveillant d'un danger potentiel, et elle toisa son chef d'équipe avec la plus ferme résolution qu'elle avait.

« Je commande, tu obéis, est-ce clair ? Si je te demande de sauter du deuxième étage, tu sautes du deuxième étage. »

Les yeux de Lyn se firent plus fermes encore, et Sihlk sentit une brûlure intense au niveau de sa main qui tenait la demoiselle rousse. Pourtant il ne lâcha pas la poigne.

« Le chien mord ?

-Tu devrais me lâcher, si tu veux être en état de combattre. »

Sihlk pouffa de rire, et finalement lâcha la prise, avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, non sans avoir poussé Lyn dans son fauteuil avant cela. Celle-ci ne le lâcha pourtant pas des yeux.

« Tu peux cesser de me regarder comme ça, je ne te ferais rien pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour l'épreuve. »

Lyn se mordit les lèvres inférieures. Que signifiait « pour le moment » ? Elle avait peur d'une chose, d'une chose particulièrement horrible pour elle. Sihlk afficha un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Savait-il ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant ?

Finalement elle détourna la tête. Elle ne devrait pas trop penser à tout cela. Après tout, elle avait un examen à passer.

/\/\/\

La voiture se stoppa, et on débarqua les deux étudiants en pleine nature, non loin d'une forêt. Le village était un peu plus loin, vers l'Est. Quistis leur demanda une fois de plus si tout était clair.

« Et si je perds ma partenaire ? » demanda soudain Sihlk, alors que lui et Lyn allaient partir pour l'examen.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la cible de leur examen, Lyn se pétrifia sur place. Quistis soupira :

« Bien que tu en sois très différent fondamentalement, tu me rappelles quelqu'un, il y a trois ans… » maugréa-t-elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprirent les propos, et aucune réponse ne fut donnée. La Seed s'éloigna d'eux, jusqu'à ce que Lyn ne l'appelle, pour un sujet totalement hors contexte.

« Miss Trèpe, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de monsieur Dincht ?

-Sa mission prend un peu plus de temps que prévue. » répondit simplement l'ancienne prof.

Lyn se fit tirer par le col de son uniforme, une fois de plus.

« Déçue que ton prof ne soit pas là ? » grinça Sihlk.

« Oui, et alors ? » lâcha Lyn d'un ton furieux.

Elle se détacha de la poigne de son chef d'équipe. Celui-ci se planta alors devant elle, avant de mettre les points sur les « i ».

« Bon, alors écoute-moi, la lancière de pacotille. Si tu veux avoir une chance d'avoir ton exam, tu mets tes rancunes de côté, et on se comporte comme des pros. Je parle, tu obéis, point barre.

-Oui patron. » grinça Lyn.

Ce type la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Il semblait compétent en tout cas, et il avait raison sur un point : ils devaient s'entendre pour passer l'examen. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le village, l'un armé d'un kanata, l'autre d'une immense lance. L'examen allait enfin commencer.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le duo de choc put admirer la petite ville. A certains endroits, le combat avait déjà commencé : des coups de feu et autres cris de monstres résonnaient non loin.

« On nettoie le coin pour commencer, ensuite on va voir ce qui se passe en ville. » ordonna simplement le brun.

Lyn acquiesça. Quelques monstres rodaient non loin. Elle proposa de les surprendre, ce que Sihlk approuva sans mal.

« Montre-moi tes compétences, la rouquine. »

Lyn lui jeta un regard noir, puis attrapa fermement la lance de métal dans la paume de sa main. Elle se déplaça en silence jusqu'à un petit groupe de monstres (-composé tout de même d'une dizaine d'individus, mais en vu des amas plus importants au loin, on pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un petit groupe de monstres-). Parmi ceux-ci se trouvaient un T-rex, des larvas de toutes tailles, des oiseaux géants et d'autres encore que Lyn n'avait encore jamais combattu. D'un pas feutré, elle s'approcha, comme un chat qui allait bondir. Au loin, elle se savait observée. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du groupe, elle lança un puissant sort de feu sur tout le groupe, alertant par la même occasion des monstres de sa présence, et tandis que quelques uns tombaient en fumée, d'autres se dirigèrent droit vers elle, toute gueule ouverte.

Elégamment, Lyn esquiva un sort de glace, d'un bon sur le côté, et, d'un coup de lance, se débarrassa d'une Larva. Elle dansa un long moment, jusqu'à ce plus qu'aucune bestiole ne puisse respirer. Elle se redressa, légèrement essoufflée, et des claquements de mains retentirent, comme si on l'applaudissait.

« Bravo. Tu es un peu plus efficace que je ne le pensais. » lâcha Sihlk d'un air faussement admiratif.

Lyn ne releva pas, et continua son chemin vers la ville.

Cid et Squall n'avaient pas menti : il y avait une véritable légion de monstres dans les alentours. Lyn avait eut l'occasion de voir le fauteur de trouble se battre et elle devait admettre une chose : il était bon. Il combattait avec tant de grâce qu'elle en resta même admirative. Dans un sens, sa façon de combattre lui rappelait Hysildr, bien que plus souple.

Bientôt, ils furent en ville. Les combats fusaient dans tous les sens. Ils devaient protéger le quartier Sud de la ville et bientôt un grand nettoyage s'imposa. Le duo combattait, réfléchissait. Les querelles mises de côté, ils étaient plutôt efficaces, même pour un groupe de deux. Lyn prenait même plaisir à se battre en sa compagnie, car ils agissaient d'un même accord, et parfois, aucune parole n'était nécessaire pour que les deux se comprennent.

Qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce mauvais caractère, qu'ils se serraient bien entendus.

Lyn se débarrassait d'une Larva, lorsqu'un cri féminin strident retentit dans l'une des maisons avoisinantes. Sihlk redressa la tête, lui aussi surpris : un monstre avait du se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux habitants. Lyn lui adressa un regard, attendant les ordres. Il acquiesça, et le duo s'engouffra dans la maison qui s'élevait sur plusieurs étages.

Le rez-de-chaussée était vide : quelques meubles étaient délaissés sur le sol, comme si la maison avait déjà été visitée par des monstres. Ils grimpèrent au premier. Toujours rien. Un nouveau cri les alerta, venant du second et dernier étage.

Ils grimpèrent à nouveau, et, une fois la porte du second étage passée, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans une pièce vide, accompagnée d'une grande baie vitrée à son bout.

« Ca venait d'ici, pourtant. » s'étonna Lyn.

Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée, sans comprendre. Sihlk l'accompagna, sur ses gardes. Dehors, les élèves combattaient férocement. Beaucoup étaient en difficulté, pourtant aidés par des véritables Seeds. Lyn soupira. La personne se trouvait peut être au grenier. Elle se retourna vers la sortie et resta pétrifiée sur place.

Là, à l'entrée, se trouvait une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts, un large sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle avait réussi à piéger la rouquine.

« Amili… » murmura Lyn.

Elle ne devait pas être ici. Elle n'avait pas à passer le Seed. Si elle était là, c'était que les ennuis commençaient. Le cri, c'était elle. La blonde venait de la conduire tout droit dans un piège dont Lyn n'avait encore aucune idée de la couleur. Affolée, elle se retourna vers son coéquipier, qui, comme elle le craignait, tenait son katana droit vers elle, comme si il allait l'attaquer. Par réflexe, Lyn fit un bond sur le côté, pour s'éloigner de Sihlk, qui l'identité était désormais évidente pour elle. Elle pointa sa lance sur lui, furieuse.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » hurla-t-elle, se sentant trahie, même si au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà l'identité de son chef d'équipe depuis leur rencontre.

Pourtant, un regard incrédule se peignit sur le visage de Sihlk, qui voulut hurler quelque chose, mais qui resta sans voix, et, tandis qu'elle le fixait avec hargne et douleur, une main se glissa dans son cou, jusqu'à monter sur son visage, serrant la mâchoire de la demoiselle de toutes ses forces sans que celle-ci ne comprenne pourquoi.

Son sang se glaça, comprenant sa terrible erreur.

« Tu devrais t'occuper de ton véritable ennemi, ma chère. » susurra une voix inconnue et masculine dans l'oreille de la rouquine.

«_ Il_ » était dans son dos.


	9. Chapitre Huit : Le disparu

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Lyn, Jelia, Hysildr, Amili, « lui », Erilia et Sihlk m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Huit

Le disparu

«_ Il_ » était dans son dos.

Lui, cet homme dont elle avait tant redouté la rencontre. Elle ne connaissait pas son visage, simplement qu'il viendrait, un jour ou l'autre, pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, il y a deux ans de cela.

Lyn perdit ses couleurs, passant de la colère à la peur. Le nouveau sentiment s'écoula dans ses veines, et ses membres tremblèrent légèrement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne la réveille de sa léthargie soudaine causée par cette main qui empoignait sa mâchoire.

« Lyn ! » hurla l'épéiste, juste devant elle.

Sihlk. Elle s'était trompée. Sihlk n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire : il était en face d'elle, incapable de bouger, conscient du danger s'il levait le petit doigt. Sur son visage était peint l'effroi : il avait parfaitement compris ce que l'homme, dans le dos de Lyn (dont elle ignorait toujours le visage) était venu faire dans un endroit pareil.

Ce qui voulait dire aussi qu'elle l'avait mis en danger, en l'embarquant dans une histoire qui ne le regardait pas. Il serait tué, si elle ne faisait rien.

La peur redevint colère en un clin d'œil, et Sihlk n'eut pas besoin de rappeler Lyn à l'ordre une deuxième fois.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » hurla Lyn de toutes ses forces.

Au même instant, une colonne de feu et de vent l'enveloppa, comme pour la protéger de son agresseur, qui, comme de fait, fut contraint à la lâcher et à reculer d'un pas. Elle rejoignit Sihlk d'un bond, et se retourna enfin vers « lui ».

Il devait être âgé d'à peine une trentaine d'année, il avait le visage fin, aux pommettes saillantes, et des cheveux châtain-blond en bataille. Sa carrure était identique à son visage : il était plutôt grand, presqu'aussi grand que Sihlk qui faisait pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, et plutôt frêle. Il portait sur lui une immense cape beige. L'image même du magicien. Un rictus mauvais était dessiné à la commissure de ses lèvres, révélant ses attentions.

Il s'inclina, comme pour se présenter :

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance, ma chère. Lyn, n'est-ce pas ? »

La rousse ne répondit pas, sur le qui-vive. Elle s'était placée devant Sihlk, pour le protéger en cas de danger. Cependant, ce dernier la repoussa en arrière, prenant sa place, furieux.

« Qui que tu sois, ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » hurla le brun, son katana pointé vers son ennemi.

Le katana avait toujours été pointé sur l'inconnu. Sihlk avait vu l'homme arriver derrière Lyn, c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était mis sur ses gardes, une minute plus tôt, à la fois face à elle, mais surtout, face à lui.

L'homme garda son sourire, malgré la menace de Sihlk.

« Oh, tu as trouvé des gardes du corps, ma chère ? Aurais-tu peur de connaître déjà le résultat de ce jeu ?

-Jeu ? » répéta l'épéiste, sans comprendre.

« Cette histoire n'a rien d'un jeu ! » hurla Lyn, furieuse.

Elle attrapa son chef d'équipe par l'épaule, et le força à reculer, afin de faire face à son ennemi.

« La mort n'est pas un jeu ! » continua-t-elle, tandis que des flammes grimpaient le long de ses membres, accompagnées de quelques micro-tornades à l'effet dévastateur.

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser sans réfléchir les dons de ces deux créatures mystiques. En même temps que te bénir, elles t'ont aussi maudites…comme si tu n'avais déjà pas assez de malédictions sur le dos. Je serai déçu de ne pas te tuer moi-même. »

La magie disparut aussitôt, accompagné par un hoquet de surprise de la par de Lyn, qui recula d'un pas, se rappelant de ce détail non négligeable. Elle attrapa sa lance, qui s'était élevée d'un coup dans les airs, prête à se battre.

« Lyn, stop. » rappela à l'ordre Sihlk.

« Va-t'en ! Quitte cette maison ! » ordonna Lyn, sans l'écouter.

« Tu confonds les choses. Je suis le chef d'équipe ici : je parle, tu obéis. Si je te dis de sauter du deuxième étage, tu sautes du deuxième étage.» répliqua Sihlk, furieux.

Lyn n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre les sous-entendus derrière les propos de son coéquipier, qu'une explosion retentit dans son dos, éjectant dans la pièce une pluie de verre qui blessa Lyn au bras.

« Lui », il ne bougea pas. Il resta impassible, un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il jouait avec une poupée. Une main tira Lyn en arrière, vers la baie vitrée explosée.

« Et je t'ordonne de sauter du deuxième étage ! » ordonna son chef d'équipe.

Elle coupa alors le contact visuel avec son ennemi et se retourna vers son allié qui l'attrapait déjà par la taille.

« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Lyn. » susurra la voix ô combien stressante de l'inconnu, tandis que Sihlk et la susnommée sautaient déjà à travers la baie vitrée explosée par l'épéiste. « Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Nys. Mon nom de famille, je pense que tu le connais. » rajouta-t-il, avant que la rouquine ne disparaisse dans le vide, tirée par son chef d'équipe.

Ils chutèrent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un tourbillon de vent n'amortisse leur chute, en bas de la maison, créé par Sihlk. A peine les pieds à terre, que Lyn se fit tirer par le bras le plus loin possible de l'endroit, s'enfuyant vers la sortie du village.

La course aurait pu continuer longtemps, si Lyn n'avait pas arrêté son partenaire.

« Ca suffit. Il ne viendra pas. Il n'était pas là pour me tuer, aujourd'hui, et… » commença-t-elle.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, prise d'un soubresaut. Sihlk s'arrêta enfin, pourtant qu'à moitié convaincu des propos de la rouquine, mais il ne put rien répliquer lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille les mains sur la poitrine, comme si quelque chose la tenaillait de l'intérieur. Elle eut un nouveau soubresaut, et se retourna, pour éviter de faire face au jeune homme et cracha une trainée de sang contre le mur d'une maisonnée détruite, contre sa volonté. Une main se posa sur son épaule, inquiète, mais Lyn écarta Sihlk à l'aide de son bras.

« Ca va… » murmura-t-elle, avant de cracher une nouvelle flaque de sang sur le sol.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ? » hurla le brun, hors-de-lui. « Tu…

-CA VA JE TE DIS. » hurla-t-elle sur le même ton. « On doit finir l'examen, je te rappelle. »

Il resta sans voix, incrédule par les propos de sa subordonnée : ils venaient de se faire agresser par un type cinglé, accompagné par une étudiante de l'école, elle crachait du sang, et en plus il devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il allait répliquer à nouveau, lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler les longs des joues de Lyn. Il se tut.

« Pardon… » murmura Lyn, calmée. « Ne dit rien, je t'en supplie. Tu ne devais pas être mêlé à ça…je suis désolée. »

A sa grande surprise, Sihlk l'attrapa dans ses bras, pour la calmer. Lyn hoqueta quelques sanglots, puis se reprit, en essuyant ses larmes.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle.

« N'interprète pas mal mes actions : je suis juste en train d'essayer de calmer ma subordonnée. Je n'arriverai pas à passer l'examen si tu es dans cet état. »

Il lâcha Lyn qui sourit, pour la première fois. Un très beau sourire. Il en fut étonné.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sihlk, désolée d'avoir douté un instant. »

Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu des propos de la rouquine et lui tendit sa lance qu'elle avait lâchée lorsqu'elle s'était mise à cracher du sang.

Il ne poserait pas de questions, elle le savait, il était comme Hysildr.

Ils devaient avant tout terminer leur examen.

/\/\/\

En haut d'une maison à deux étages, un homme regardait par l'immense baie vitrée brisée, pensif. Une petite blonde réapparut sur le plancher du deuxième étage :

« Nys, qu'est-ce que je fais pour la professeur qui était à l'entrée du palier pendant votre rencontre ? Je vous la ramène? »

Le mage releva la tête, s'intéressant à la jeune femme. Il haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, laisse la filer. Cela mettra de la pression à notre petite rouquine. Tu ne devrais cependant pas retourner à cette fac, tu risquerais d'avoir des soucis.

-On agit donc comme prévu ? » laissa échapper Amili dans un souffle.

« Oui, nous devons aller récupérer notre nouveau « moyen de pression ». » confirma Nys, sans perdre son sourire.

Petit à petit le piège se refermerait sur son ennemie, et elle ne serait bientôt plus capable de s'échapper.

/\/\/\

Le corps de Lyn soigné de ses quelques blessures dût à l'explosion d'une baie vitrée, elle et son chef d'équipe avait reprit, comme si de rien n'était, en extérieur tout du moins, les besognes assignées pour l'examen.

Les monstres n'étaient plus nombreux. Lyn passait son temps à les réduire en pièce, certainement pour laisser échapper toute la rage et la douleur qu'elle avait emmagasiné à cause de la rencontre. Sihlk se faisait moins « piquant » dans ses propos, bien que Lyn le comprenait un peu mieux : derrière toutes les paroles de Sihlk se cachait un message. Lors de leur rencontre, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'obéir, même s'il lui demandait de sauter d'un immeuble, il lui avait simplement dit de lui faire confiance, quelque soit la situation.

Message caché difficile à déchiffrer, mais il semblait qu'il était ainsi : maladroit, mais attentionné à la fois.

Le quartier sud était quasiment vidé. Lyn cessa de se battre, et revint vers Sihlk, qui semblait avoir lui aussi terminé.

« Tu connais bien Hysildr, non ? » demanda curieusement la rouquine, en époussetant son uniforme couvert de poussière et de quelques tâches de sang.

A son étonnement, Sihlk grimaça, mais répondit tout de même, légèrement gêné :

« Ouais, je le connais bien. A vrai dire, c'est mon cousin. »

Les yeux de Lyn s'ouvrirent grand sous la surprise. Cousins ? Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose, dans ce cas. Elle sourit.

« C'est pour ça qu'Hysildr souriait lorsqu'il a su que nous étions dans la même équipe. » se rappela Lyn.

Elle aurait du deviner que si Hysildr avait sourit, c'était que Sihlk n'était pas mauvais. Lyn s'en voulut d'avoir douté. D'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas qui était son ennemi, et quand il allait apparaître. Elle avait toujours douté de tout le monde, comme Hysildr l'avait souligné, trois mois auparavant.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura Lyn, tout en vérifiant s'il ne restait pas des monstres dans les environs.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre, mais je suppose que tu ne savais pas qui était ton ennemi. Tu ne le connaissais pas, c'est ça ? Tu savais juste que quelqu'un voulait te tuer. »

Lyn acquiesça.

« Je suppose que si te demande pourquoi, tu ne répondras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lyn laissa échapper un sourire désolé, qui confirma les propos du jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules, signe que de toute manière, cela ne le regardait pas.

La fin de l'épreuve fut annoncée par une sonnerie stridente. La ville avait été nettoyée, et les gens sauvés. Le duo emprunta le chemin de retour qui menait à leur voiture. Là, Quistis les attendait. Elle leur adressa un « Félicitation pour votre performance » et les invita à monter dans la voiture.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme, sans que chacun ne reparle de l'accident.

/\/\/\

Ils attendaient depuis une bonne heure déjà dans le couloir des salles de cours les résultats de la journée. Lyn avait retrouvé Jelia et Hysildr, et avait même tiré Sihlk par son uniforme pour qu'il fasse face à son cousin. Jelia avait attrapé la rouquine dans ses bras, avant de se vanter d'avoir tué un monstre de plus qu'Hysildr.

« Comment vous vous êtes débrouillés ? » s'excita la demoiselle.

« Pas trop mal. Lyn ne trainait pas trop dans mes pattes, alors… » répondit Sihlk, adossé contre le mur du couloir.

« Toujours aussi mauvaise langue. Dis tout de suite que Lyn t'a étonné. » répliqua Jelia en lui tirant la langue.

Sihlk détourna la tête et Hysildr donna quelques explications sur son cousin.

« Tu as donc fait la connaissance avec l'étudiant le plus je-m'en-foutisme des cours, parce qu'il préfère lire un bouquin plutôt qu'écouter un prof pendant des heures assit sur une chaise. C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as jamais vu. Il sort rarement de sa chambre, à peine pour manger. Il est le grand méchant terrifiant de la classe, pour des raisons que tu as du comprendre.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je parle de toi, le cousin ? » grinça le bouquineur. « Parce que dans le genre spécial, tu n'es pas mal aussi : tu n'es intéressé que par la puissance et le comportement de tes alliés, et tu passes ton temps à espionner les autres pour en apprendre plus. »

Les deux gars commencèrent à se chamailler, comme des enfants. Lyn pouffa alors de rire, en compagnie de Jelia. Leur comportement adoucit la tension qui régnait dans le couloir. Beaucoup d'élèves se regardaient les uns les autres.

Enfin, après une longue attente, Squall Leonheart apparut dans le couloir, une petite liste dans ses mains. La tension était à son comble.

« Mis à part quelques blessés légers, l'épreuve de cet après midi s'est bien passée. Cependant, beaucoup d'entre vous ont été aidé par leurs accompagnateurs Seeds, et donc le nombre d'étudiants acceptés est faible. Je commence donc : non sans surprise, Hysildr Saoh. Tu peux monter chez le proviseur, au deuxième étage.» annonça-t-il.

Hysildr laissa échapper un sourire satisfait, et se pencha à l'oreille de Jelia :

« On se retrouve là-haut.

-Et comment ! »

Hysildr disparut dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'ascenseur, laissant Squall finir les annonces.

« Jelia Fhili. »

Comme de fait, la brune était aussi promue. Elle sautilla pour rejoindre son meilleur ami jusqu'à l'entrée de l'ascenseur.

« Erilia Xelo. »

Une autre étudiante se rendit, non sans un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à l'ascenseur, heureuse d'avoir réussi son examen. Lyn l'avait vue à la tête d'un groupe, mais pas en cours à l'école, et elle avait du gérer son rôle à merveille. Elle devait être l'une des trois étudiants qui étaient venus de Trabia pour passer leur examen. Pourtant, la demoiselle était toute petite et toute frêle, avec un visage fin et des cheveux entre châtain et brun, tout en bataille. Comme quoi les apparences étaient trompeuses : Lyn et Jelia n'étaient pas bien grandes non plus. La jeune fille se rendit en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Sihlk Sonata. »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Lyn.

« A tout à l'heure, Lyn. »

Sihlk fut le seul élève à ne montrer aucun sentiment tandis qu'il rejoignait les autres à pas lent. Au fond de lui, il était content d'enfin passer au statut de Seed, et non plus d'étudiant, bien que rien ne le prouvait. Pour les autres, il semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à faire d'être promu, ce qui suscita quelques remarques et jalousies.

« Et enfin, Lyn. » finit le chef des Seeds.

Les remarques fusèrent une fois de plus, plus violemment, cette fois. Beaucoup de gens jalousaient la position de la rouquine. En plus d'avoir eut des conditions de travail exceptionnel, comme un professeur particulier, ou encore une chambre seule, un très bon contact avec le duo ultra-connu de l'école, en particulier Hysildr qui était adulé par un grand nombre d'étudiant de la gente féminine.

Lyn baissa la tête, pour échapper aux remarques qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

« Silence. Lorsque vous saurez faire autant d'efforts que Lyn pour apprendre une langue étrangère, se battre et gérer les situations comme elle, vous pourrez peut-être prétendre à devenir un Seed. » coupa net Squall, agacé par les agissements des autres étudiants.

Le silence s'imposa. Les autres étudiants s'étaient tut, surpris par le ton que venait de prendre le chef des Seeds, pourtant si calme d'habitude. Squall fit signe à Lyn de le suivre dans le couloir, ce qu'elle fit sans piper un mot.

Ils prirent tous les deux l'ascenseur, pour rejoindre les autres. Squall soupira et s'adossa contre le mur.

« Après la cérémonie de promotion du Seed, j'aimerai te voir pour quelques détails.

-Quel genre de détail, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Sur ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Lyn acquiesça. C'était bien ce dont elle redoutait : Quistis les avait suivi et avait vu toute la scène, au deuxième étage de la maison abandonnée. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme avec Sihlk, cette fois. Elle devrait répondre à des questions, sans fuir.

Un « ting » sonore averti les deux personnes de leur arrivée au deuxième étage de l'école. Dans le vestibule attendaient tous les autres étudiants ayant réussi l'examen. Lyn n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une furie brune lui sauta dans les bras, toute contente de voir monter son amie :

« Tu as réussi ! » s'excita Jelia.

« On dirait. » plaisanta Lyn.

Plus loin, Hysildr eut un sourire satisfait, et Sihlk laissa juste échapper un vague :

« Pff…on appelle ça de la chance. »

Lyn lui tira la langue, comme une gosse, ce qui le fit se relever de sur le mur sur lequel il était adossé, faussement outré par le comportement de la rouquine. Finalement, il décrocha à son tour un sourire, de la même manière qu'Hysildr.

« Bien, le directeur vous attend à l'intérieur. »

Squall ouvrit la porte du proviseur, et invita les étudiants à le suivre à l'intérieur. Cid se trouvait derrière son bureau, et les cinq heureux élus se placèrent en rang d'oignons, exécutant au passage le salut du Seed.

« Félicitation à tous. Vous êtes désormais membres du Seed. Dès demain, vous serez averti de votre première mission. »

Ils passèrent à côté de chacun pour lui remettre une médaille et le féliciter. Il s'arrêta cependant un peu plus longtemps devant Lyn.

« Tu es donc la fameuse étudiante. Tu as plus d'assurance que la première fois où je t'ai vu. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en six mois seulement tu ferais tant de progrès.

-Vous devriez remercier monsieur Dincht, Monsieur. »

Cid sourit, et passa à Sihlk. Tous reçurent les félicitations, et on leur annonça qu'ils possèderaient désormais des chambres simples et que leurs uniformes officiels de Seed les attendaient dans celles-ci.

Puis, on leur demanda de partir, afin de se préparer au bal de promo, qui avait lieu le soir même. Tous, sauf Lyn :

« Lyn, tu resteras un instant de plus ? » demanda Squall.

Alors que ses amis se dirigeaient vers la sortie, elle, n'avait pas bougé, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait après cette remise des diplômes. Alors qu'il disparaissait sur le palier du bureau du proviseur, Sihlk jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la rouquine. Elle lui sourit, pour le rassurer, mais il avait très bien compris ce qu'il allait se passer dans cette pièce.

La double porte se referma sur elle-même, et il ne resta dans la pièce plus que Cid et Squall. Le chef des Seeds s'expliqua alors :

« Quistis nous a parlé de l'incident de cet après-midi.

-Je m'en doutais. » répondit Lyn en toute franchise.

« Nous voudrions quelques explications, et te présenter quelqu'un. »

Quelqu'un ? Les membres de Lyn se tendirent, comme si elle appréhendait la rencontre.

« Tout d'abord, explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. » demanda poliment le proviseur.

« Sihlk Sonata et moi-même étions occupés à débarrasser la ville de Winhill de sa horde de monstres, Monsieur. » commença Lyn, sur un ton de rapport. « Nous avons entendu un cri provenir d'une maison, nous avons pensé qu'un civil était en danger. Nous nous sommes donc fouillés cette maison, et arrivé au deuxième et dernier étage, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Là, cependant, l'étudiante de la BGU Amili Gahea, qui n'était pas censée se trouver là car elle avait raté l'examen écrit, nous attendait, ainsi qu'un homme, dont l'identité m'est inconnue. Comprenant que nous étions pris dans un piège, l'étudiant Sihlk Sonata et moi-même nous sommes enfuis par la baie vitrée, jugeant le rapport de force entre cet homme et nous fortement déséquilibré. L'homme ne nous pas a suivi, et nous avons continuer notre examen.

-Très bon rapport. En dehors du fait que tu as omis de dire que cet homme était là pour toi, et que tu as utilisé d'étrange pouvoir pour que cet homme, qui te tenait par le visage, ne te lâche. » rajouta Squall en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Lyn grimaça. Quistis avait vraiment tout vu. Elle baissa les yeux, puis acquiesça :

« Oui, Monsieur. Cet homme cherchait à me tuer. Ou du moins, il s'est fait connaître de moi, comme un chat qui joue avec une souris. Pour les pouvoirs, j'ai simplement mélangé un sort de feu et un sort tornade pour créé cet effet, rien d'extraordinaire. »

Elle avait menti. Ce pouvoir n'était pas le fruit d'une combinaison magique. Squall la regarda : il n'avait jamais testé une telle combinaison, mais de toute manière, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Au même instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et bientôt une jeune femme, habillée de bleu et aux cheveux bruns entra.

« Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bien le bonjour, Linoa. » salua le proviseur.

Lyn salua la jeune femme, qu'elle connaissait de vue. Elle frémit, comprenant parfaitement le but de la venue de la jeune femme. Non, elle devrait dire, de la sorcière. Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Cela avait déjà commencé. Elles se toisèrent un long moment, l'une avec un sourire, l'autre neutre.

La rouquine crut qu'elle allait défaillir, mais une voix lui rappela de tenir correctement sur ses deux pieds. Deux minutes passèrent, et enfin, Linoa céda. Elle se rendit jusqu'à son petit ami, toujours assis et lui répondit :

« Tu t'es trompée, elle n'est pas une sorcière. » lança-t-elle.

Lyn crut s'écrouler sur place, mais elle se rappela à l'ordre de justesse. Squall se releva et lui fit face :

« Bon, très bien. Est-ce que cet homme reviendra ?

-Oui, un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu es une Seed, tu pourras gérer ça sans mettre en danger tes alliés ?

-Oui Monsieur. »

Elle fut surprise de voir Squall se faire frapper sur le coin de la tête par Linoa, peu contente des propos de son ami :

« Même si elle met en danger ses alliés…être ami, ça sert à ça non, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. » bougonna la jeune femme.

Squall soupira.

« Oui, je sais, je n'ai rien à dire. » avoua-t-il, vaincu. « Lyn, tu peux disposer. »

Lyn acquiesça, et fit demi-tour jusqu'à le palier de la porte, après avoir salué ses subordonnés. Cependant, elle s'arrêta, comme un piquet, à l'entrée. Sans se retourner vers ses interlocuteurs, elle demanda :

« Et si j'avais été une sorcière, ça aurait changé quoi ?

-On t'aurait mise sous surveillance. » répondit Linoa en toute franchise. « Non pas parce que tu aurais été une sorcière, mais parce que tu aurais été une sorcière ET que tu étais poursuivi par un individu étrange. »

Lyn acquiesça et disposa. Elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur qui se referma sur elle-même. Là, elle s'adossa contre le mur de celui-ci, et soupira, laissant échapper toute la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

« Merci, Linoa… » murmura-t-elle, tandis que l'ascenseur la ramenait au rez-de-chaussée.

/\/\/\

Il était vingt-trois heures et la fête battait son plein, à la BGU.

Même les étudiants qui avaient lamentablement ratés leurs examens prenaient un peu de bon temps pour oublier leurs soucis. Tout le monde dansait, chantait. Les cinq nouveaux Seeds s'étaient alors réunis autour d'une table, certain pour faire plus ample connaissance, d'autre pour raconter leurs exploits. Jelia et Hysildr semblait se chamailler pour des détails, comme à leur bonne habitude. Sihlk et Lyn discutait tranquillement de livres, tandis que l'étudiante de Trabia buvait un verre de champagne en silence.

« Alors ? Ca été là haut ? Ils ne t'ont pas posé beaucoup de question ? » demanda Sihlk, laissant échapper l'inquiétude qu'il couvait.

« Oui. Ca été, mieux que je ne le pensais. » admit Lyn avec un sourire. « Au final, on a tous réussi notre examen. »

Il acquiesça, puis se retourna vers l'étudiante de Trabia qui était songeuse, son verre de champagne à la main.

« Et toi ? Tu t'appelles Erilia ? Tu viens de Trabia, c'est ça ? »

La petite demoiselle sursauta, surprise. Elle leva la tête vers Sihlk, qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle, et se mordit les lèvres inférieures, comme impressionnée. Elle acquiesça faiblement, sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Quelle est ton arme de prédilection ? » continua le grand gaillard.

Dans un premier temps apeurée, la jeune fille traça dans les airs une forme circulaire de cinquante centimètres de diamètres environ, ce qui agaça Sihlk.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » railla-t-il.

Erilia fit un pas en arrière, impressionnée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, à cause de la peur sans doute. Sihlk allait en rajouter une couche, énervé d'être une fois de plus l'objet d'hantises, lorsque Lyn l'arrêta :

« Sihlk, cette fille est muette. »

Il y eut un silence. Jelia et Hysildr arrêtèrent de discuter pour écouter ce qui se passait à côté d'eux, et ils découvrirent un Sihlk livide, rempli de remords devant la jeune fille aux cheveux courts. Celle-ci acquiesça doucement aux propos de Lyn, pour confirmer qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Sihlk bredouilla quelques vagues excuses et attrapa un verre de champagne avant de s'éloigner, gêné. Lyn s'approcha d'Erilia, qui ne savait pas où se mettre, et posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

« Il reviendra vite, ne t'en fais pas. C'est une grande gueule, mais il est gentil au fond. Il s'énerve facilement lorsqu'il voit que les autres ont peur de lui, parce que ce n'est pas son but. Tu te bats donc avec une sorte de scie circulaire, c'est ça ? »

Erilia acquiesça, sans quitter des yeux l'épéiste qui tournait en rond un peu plus loin. Elle sortit alors un petit calepin et écrit quelques mots dessus. Elle sourit à Lyn, puis se dirigea à grands pas déterminés vers Sihlk. Elle se planta devant lui, et lui cola sur le front, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, la petite feuille, collante au dos, puis revint vers les autres, qui restaient ébahis devant la scène.

Sihlk retira le papier, sans comprendre, et lut les quelques mots d'inscrits. Il devint rouge de colère, et, remonté, il revint vers le groupe :

« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! » hurla-t-il à l'encontre d'Erilia.

Hysildr attrapa le petit bout de papier qui avait fini par terre, et lut à voix haute :

_« Tu es un parfait idiot : ca m'est égal de ne pas avoir de voix, je te promets que ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire ta vie un enfer._ » lut-il avant de pouffer de rire discrètement. « Elle a du caractère, la miss. »

Le petit groupe explosa de rire, devant un Sihlk furieux. La soirée fut agréable et légère. Le petit groupe s'agrandissait à nouveau, au plus grand bonheur de tous.

Lyn finissait de boire son verre de jus d'orange lorsqu'une jeune femme, qui portait une petite robe de soirée beige, vint à sa rencontre. Elle ne dit rien, et s'éclipsa discrètement du groupe pour se rendre au balcon le plus proche, où la jeune femme la rejoint.

« Bonsoir, Lyn.

-Linoa. » salua poliment la rouquine.

Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Elles devaient avoir une conversation franche.

« Squall est occupé à préparer la mission qui vous sera attribuée demain, et Cid discute tranquillement avec Edea. Tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire. » expliqua simplement Linoa en s'approchant du petit muret en pierre.

Lyn sourit tristement. La véritable confrontation arrivait maintenant.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?

-Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas voulu, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit tranquillement la sorcière.

« C'est vrai… » admit Lyn

« Je ne l'aurais pas voulu non plus, si j'étais à ta place. Tu as le droit de choisir. Tout comme j'ai eu le droit de choisir, il y a trois ans. Nous sommes pareilles, toi et moi.»

Elle avait raison. Elles étaient si semblables, rien que par leurs natures.

« Tu es donc une sorcière. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais utilisé tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Tu utilises d'autres pouvoirs, qui ne sont pas les tiens.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Les sorcières sentent les pouvoirs des autres. Hors, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas senti le pouvoir de quelqu'un. Quel est ce pouvoir ? »

Lyn sourit. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait jouer carte blanche. Elle montra ses deux mains : dans l'une se forma un petit ouragan, dans l'autre une petite boule de feu. Linoa fixa les deux éléments, mais n'arriva pas à comprendre la source du pouvoir.

« Deux G-forces m'ont prêtée leurs pouvoirs, mais pas de la même manière qu'avec vous. Elles sont en moi. Malheureusement, ces deux G-forces sont aussi rivales, et si jamais j'utilise le pouvoir combiné, je souffre de l'intérieur, mais je fais des dégâts immensément imposant.

-Pourquoi ces G-forces t'ont prêté leurs pouvoirs. »

Lyn ne répondit pas, cette fois-ci. Elle baissa la tête, et se mordit les lèvres. Linoa comprit qu'elle ne répondrait pas comme ça. Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuse, puis, finalement, Lyn glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la petite amie de Squall, lui souffla la réponse.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose. Elle resta coi devant les propos de Lyn, puis sourit. Un sourire triste.

« J'espère…que tu gagneras le jeu… » murmura-t-elle.

Lyn haussa les épaules.

« Je suis humaine… » rappela-t-elle.

« Et tes amis ? »

Dans un premier temps, la rouquine ignora la remarquer et quitta le balcon pour rejoindre les autres qui s'amusaient de la soirée, laissant seule une Linoa pensive et quelque peu incrédule.

« Mais je ne laisserai personne être entrainé dans cette histoire. » finit par dire Lyn à mi-chemin.

« C'est trop tard, Lyn, ça a déjà commencé. » réfuta Linoa.

Les pas de Lyn s'arrêtèrent en suspend, sans comprendre. Linoa s'expliqua et avoua alors :

« Tu sais…je ne suis pas censée te le dire, mais on a perdu le contact avec un Seed, il y a deux heures. »

Le sous-entendu était si gros que Lyn se retourna, à la fois furieuse et terrifiée :

« QUI ? » hurla-t-elle à plein poumon.

« Zell. » répondit Linoa d'une voix grave.

La machine était en marche.


	10. Chapitre Neuf : L'accompagnateur

L'étrangère

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Lyn, Jelia, Hysildr, Amili, « lui », Erilia et Sihlk m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fic se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy huitième du nom, trois ans après la fin du jeu et tourne autour de Zell Dincht.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Neuf

L'accompagnateur

« Zell. »

La phrase résonna interminablement dans l'esprit de Lyn. Les deux femmes se toisèrent un instant, comme si l'une essayait de soulever le subterfuge de l'autre. Lyn céda enfin, brisant le contact visuel avec la petite amie de Squall, avant de s'enfuir en courant du balcon, les yeux embués.

La rouquine passa devant ses amis qui se chamaillaient gentiment, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Jelia cessa de plaisanter avec Hysildr, surprise de voir son amie dans un état plutôt inhabituel. De même que Silk cessa de courir après Erilia qui ne cessait de le narguer, malgré son handicap.

Les quatre hurluberlus se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Aucun ne comprenait pour le moment le comportement de la jeune femme.

Bientôt, comme tout le monde, ils apprendraient la nouvelle.

Le matin émergeait tout juste lorsque l'une des portes du couloir des Seeds s'ouvrit en grinçant. La veille au soir, bon nombre avait fêté la promotion des cinq nouveaux élus au rang de protecteur de la planète.

Apparut une rouquine, un sac de voyage sur le dos, une lance dans une main, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil. Elle se déplaça à pas de loup, jusqu'au couloir principal qui menait aux dortoirs. Il était sept heures. Elle avait passé trop de temps à peser le pour et le contre sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire.

Dans son sac se trouvaient toutes les affaires qui comptaient pour elle, et quelques vêtements capables de supporter des températures différentes, ainsi que l'argent qui lui restait.

En silence, elle sortit du couloir des Seeds, non sans jeter un dernier regard aux chambres des quatre nouveaux promus qu'elle allait quitter sans un mot. Les jours passés en leurs compagnies allaient devenir des regrets. Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle était arrivée dans ce lieu étrange qu'était la fac. Elle avait fait la rencontre de personnages hauts en couleur, mais l'heure de les quitter était arrivée. C'était la fin d'un rêve douceâtre qu'elle avait pensé un instant éternel. Le retour brutal à la réalité l'effrayait. Une fois de plus, elle voulait fuir. Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Elle ne le pouvait pas, sinon, ce qui comptait pour elle, ses amis, allait en subir les lourdes conséquences. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'ouvrir ainsi à d'autres personnes. Elle aurait du rester distante et détestable, et tout aurait été pour le mieux.

Ne pas avoir d'amis. Ne se lier à personne. Ne faire partie de la vie de personne. Etre simplement une ombre dont personne ne se soucierait.

« Shishue… » murmura-t-elle, avant de quitter le couloir des Seeds.

Elle ne devait pas se retourner, quand bien même elle avait mal. Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Elle ne sourirait plus.

Lyn avança d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie de l'école, mettant fin au rêve, et révélant le cauchemar.

Le jeu mortel et sans merci allait enfin commencer.

Elle traversa le hall en silence, et prit le chemin qui menait à l'extérieur de la fac. La tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux, elle faisait face à ce fichu destin maudit qu'elle portait.

« Et tu comptes aller où, toute seule ? » grogna une voix, fort mécontente.

Lyn sursauta, tandis qu'elle descendait les dernières marches qui la séparait de l'extérieur. Elle releva la tête, sans comprendre, essuyant d'un revers de manche les quelques larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Devant elle, six personnes l'attendaient de pied ferme. Les quatre premiers étaient les nouvellement Seeds : Sihlk qui semblait de mauvaise humeur, les bras croisés sur le torse, Erilia qui souriait tendrement, assise sur le muret qui suivait les marches, Hysildr qui gardait un visage neutre, les yeux rivés vers le ciel qui s'illuminait tout juste, et Jelia, appuyée sur son épée, une grimace mécontente sur le visage.

Lyn recula d'un pas, surprise.

Les deux autres personnes qui les accompagnaient était Linoa, et un homme blond assez grand et à la carrure taillée pour le combat, comparé à Hysildr et Sihlk, une gunblade à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… » commença Lyn, baignée dans l'incompréhension.

« Je les briefais pour leur première mission du Seed, puisque Squall est occupé ce matin. » répondit Linoa non sans un sourire espiègle.

« La…première mission du Seed ? » s'étonna Lyn. « Vous partez déjà en mission ? »

« Toi aussi je te signale. » répliqua Sihlk. « Tu fais partie de la virée. »

Lyn eut un nouveau mouvement de recul. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avec eux. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu fuis la fac ? » remarqua Hysildr, en pointant du doigt le sac de la rouquine.

« Je… » commença Lyn, sans voix. « Je…dois partir. »

Chaque mot était difficile à articuler. Rien ne devait se passer de cette manière. Les gens normaux dorment à cette heure là, Seed ou pas. Le plan était de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire face. Juste…fuir.

Son cœur se serra, et elle fut incapable de rajouter un mot.

« C'est dommage, la mission était plutôt intéressante. » fanfaronna Jelia.

Lyn sursauta. Jelia se moquait d'elle ? Elle continuait à sourire alors que Lyn était sur le point de s'enfuir, les abandonnant tous derrière elle. Jelia n'aurait jamais agis ainsi, sans raison.

« Votre mission est de retrouver un membre du Seed qui a disparu hier. Le dernier contact que nous avons de lui est enregistré à vingt-et-une heure trois hier soir : il se trouvait à Estar, lorsqu'il nous a appelé, pour signaler qu'il se trouvait en mauvaise passe. Depuis, nous n'avons plus réussi à le joindre. »

Lyn écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de s'effondrer d'un coup sur ses genoux, laissant tomber toutes ses affaires. Jelia s'approcha d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à la relever.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser aller chercher Zell toute seule, quand même. »

Lyn déballa tout un tas de paroles à une vitesse phénoménale dans sa propre langue, sans doute en train de maudire ses quatre amis en face d'elle, tandis que les larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long de ses joues, alors que Jelia la redressait.

« Mais oui, mais oui. » répondit la brunette, sans pour autant comprendre un traitre mot de ce que déballait Lyn. « Nous aussi on t'adore. » rajouta-t-elle d'un air moqueur, sachant pertinemment que la rouquine la maudissait de tous les noms.

Lyn se calma petit à petit et se retourna vers Linoa, qui semblait plutôt contente de son coup. Elle continua alors à donner les modalités, légèrement plus sérieuse.

« Cette mission vous est confiée. Squall voulait y aller lui-même, afin de récupérer son meilleur ami, malheureusement, il doit rester sur la fac pour d'autres affaires, et beaucoup de Seeds plus expérimentés sont occupés de part le monde. Le seul Seed compétant restant, qui vient en fait de revenir de sa dernière mission, sera votre accompagnateur : je vous présente le Seed Seifer Almasy. »

Elle pointa du doigt le blond qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, et qui n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis le départ. Lyn leva les yeux vers lui, se rappelant vaguement d'une histoire sur un certain « Seifer » que son professeur lui avait raconté pendant ses heures perdues à discuter en sa compagnie.

Elle se rappela enfin. Il s'agissait de l'étudiant qui avait rejoint la sorcière démoniaque Ultimécia, n'ayant que son rêve à l'esprit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. D'un même mouvement, ils coupèrent le contact, fuyant et l'un et l'autre. Ils comprirent alors.

Elle savait son passé.

Il connaissait son identité.

Linoa avait du le mettre au courant qu'elle était une sorcière, et elle doutait même que Seifer ne soit là plus pour la surveiller que pour donner des conseils au groupe. Pourtant, elle était certaine que Linoa n'avait rien dit à Squall, ni aux autres. Seifer était la personne parfaite pour garder le secret et qui permettait à Linoa de contrôler la situation malgré tout.

Celle-ci s'approcha d'ailleurs de Lyn et l'invita à s'écarter un instant du groupe, afin qu'elles se parlent en privé.

« Tu es libre de partir, si tu le souhaites. Seifer est là pour t'aider, en connaissance de cause, et non pas pour t'empêcher de disparaître. Je lui ai donné l'ordre d'éloigner tes amis de toi, lorsque tu le voudras. »

Lyn acquiesça doucement.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante.

« De toute manière, lorsque le moment sera venu, tu disparaîtras, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu l'avais prévu aujourd'hui. Pour ce jeu. »

Lyn acquiesça en silence.

« Je…ne peux pas y échapper indéfiniment.»

« Ce que j'ai eu à subir était lourd, il y a trois ans. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce jeu dans lequel tu as été entrainée ne le soit encore plus. »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent. Chacune avait un sourire triste sur les lèvres. C'était la dernière fois qu'elles se verraient. Un adieu qu'elles seules comprenaient.

Le petit groupe quitta alors la BGU, pour accomplir leur toute première mission du Seed.

Le Ragnarok filait dans le ciel azuré qui prenait, chaque minute qui passait, un peu plus de couleur. Dans ses entrailles se trouvaient cinq jeunes gens. L'accompagnateur avait prit les commandes du vaisseau à l'allure monstrueuse, et les cinq nouveaux seeds déambulaient dans les couloirs innombrables de ce dernier, afin de mieux connaître leur nouveau « joujou » qui servait également de moyen de transport.

Assise sur l'un des sièges moelleux et confortables de la salle des passagers, Erilia était occupée à affuter la lame circulaire qui lui servait d'arme, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se couper par inadvertance.

Pour autant, au bout de quelques minutes, elle émit un grognement mécontent, lorsqu'une entaille se forma sur son index droit.

« Tu rêves. » constata une voix dans son dos.

Erilia sursauta d'un coup, manquant de se couper pour la seconde fois. La lame circulaire glissa sur le sol, tournoya tel un cerceau d'enfant, puis s'écroula sur le sol accompagné de tintements sonores. Le grand gaillard qui s'était faufilé derrière elle, soupira et se déplaça pour récupérer l'arme de la jeune fille.

Tout comme Erilia, Sihlk semblait songeur. Il redonna l'arme à la muette, qui lui tira la langue pour se venger. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de la taquiner :

« Tu as donc une langue ? » railla-t-il.

Il se prit une baffe sur le haut de sa tête. Erilia posa son arme sur la table principale de la pièce, et vint se rasseoir. Sihlk s'assit à ses côtés, et lâcha un soupir. Tous les deux étaient tourmentés par le même problème.

« Elle allait…vraiment partir. » murmura-t-il.

Erilia acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

« Je sais que c'était pour Zell, mais j'ai eu l'impression…qu'il y avait autre chose, derrière ses larmes qu'elle a laissé échappé. » continua-t-il.

« Hum. » confirma Erilia.

Puis elle haussa les épaules, et baffa à nouveau Sihlk sur le haut de la tête. Celui-ci eut une grimace, mécontent. Il voulut lui rendre la pareille, mais la demoiselle avait déjà glissé de son siège pour lui échapper. S'en suivit une course poursuite à travers les sièges de la salle des passagers.

Non loin, à quelques couloirs de là, les deux épéistes discutaient, accoudés à une rambarde qui donnait sur une immense baie vitrée.

« Et donc…Amili pourrait être derrière tout ça ? » murmura Jelia, songeuse, répétant les mots que venaient d'émettre son meilleur ami.

Hysildr acquiesça. Il avait eu du mal à se décider de parler, d'annoncer la vérité telle qu'elle était, et, sans doute, blesser la brunette qui avait foi en la jeune femme qui était en réalité leur ennemi. Comme de fait, Jelia afficha un regard blessé et trahi sur son visage.

« D'après Linoa, elle aurait été vue pendant l'examen du Seed et aurait proliféré des menaces. Et elle n'est toujours pas revenue à l'école depuis.

-Elle est peut-être vexée d'avoir raté l'examen écrit ? » murmura Jelia.

« Non. Amili a mis en danger Lyn, l'autre jour. Elle a volontairement attiré le T-rex. » réfuta le jeune homme. « Je le sais, car elle s'était coupé la paume de la main, chose que personne n'a remarqué, trop concentré sur Lyn. »

Jelia resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur le ciel et les nuages qui formaient un ballet. Hysildr soupira, ne sachant comment persuader Jelia de la vérité. Finalement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant quoi faire sur le moment.

« Je ne veux pas non plus te forcer à croire ce que j'ai dis. J'aimerai…juste que tu ais conscience qu'il se pourrait que la prochaine fois que nous la rencontrerions, elle pourrait être notre ennemie, comme notre amie. »

Il ne fallait pas forcer les choses. Le temps apporterait avec certitude une réponse. La jeune fille acquiesça doucement, non pas sans amertume. Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard de son ami, cherchant une pointe de réconfort. Sa mâchoire était serrée, comme si elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot.

Doucement, Hysildr passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, et, voyant l'inefficacité de son geste, il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, consentant à offrir un peu de chaleur à son amie.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle.

A l'avant du vaisseau, le jeune seed expérimenté était concentré sur le maniement de l'engin métallique. Cela faisait bien une heure qui naviguait à travers les nuages du matin, se dirigeant tout droit vers la ville technologique d'Esthar, mondialement connue, même si peu de gens y avaient mis les pieds. La chance était de leur côté, étant donné que le président de cette nation, nommé Laguna Loire, n'était autre que le père de Squall Leonhart, quand bien même les deux hommes semblaient de natures bien distinctes.

Seifer était, comme tous les autres au même instant dans le vaisseau, pensif. Le blondinet qu'il avait martyrisé par le passé, et qui, par le temps, était finalement devenu l'un de ses amis, avait disparu. Enlevé, volatilisé. Squall était d'ailleurs quelque peu hors de lui, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste, à la BGU. Et comme Selphie et Irvine étaient partis en mission à Deling City, renommé d'ailleurs Galbadia City, que Quistis donnait cours, et ne pouvait pas déposer sa lettre de démission qu'avec un délai trop élevé selon les circonstances. Raijin et Fujin étaient quant à eux du côté de Trabia pour résoudre quelques conflits banals.

Ne restait donc que lui à connaître le disparu, et Linoa avait insisté pour que les cinq nouveaux Seeds participent à la mission, pourtant dangereuse.

Des pas derrière lui le réveillèrent de sa rêverie éveillée. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, et reconnu la rouquine qui avançait vers lui, hésitante.

« Avance. On doit parler tous les deux. » grogna-t-il.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'ils devaient mettre certaines choses aux claires. Lyn s'assit en sa compagnie sur le siège passager, mais ne croisa pas son regard. Il soupira et parla le premier :

« Tu sais qui je suis, je sais qui tu es. On est ex-æquo, alors parlons franchement. C'est la faute de qui, cette disparition ?

-La mienne. » répondit Lyn, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Pourrais-tu m'éclaircir sur ce sujet ?

-Un homme, un nécromancien, cherche à me tuer. Pour lui, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour me faire souffrir. Je pense que Zell fait parti de sa petite stratégie pour me faire perdre le contrôle. De toute manière, une fois Zell retrouvé, ne compte pas me voir dans les parages. Je partirai à ce moment là. Ah et l'étudiante Amili je-ne-sais-plus-comment est sa complice. »

Seifer grogna. Il y voyait plus clair, certes, mais cette histoire n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Et je suppose que ce type à un rapport au jeu dont me parlait Linoa ?

-Oui. Nous sommes les deux derniers.» murmura-t-elle.

Puis ils restèrent silencieux, l'un en pilotant, l'autre en fixant les nuages. La vie n'était pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait.

Au loin, la ville d'Esthar se dessinait, resplendissante.


End file.
